Queen Elsa: Mutant of Arendelle (the musical)
by Jpbake
Summary: When 8 year old Elsa runs away after striking her sister she is soon found and adopted by the X-men. But when Magneto discovers her and attempts to recruit her Elsa soon finds herself being slowly drug away from the team she has called home. Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody thank you for checking this story out. Just to let you guys know I have never tried anything like this before I will be parodying songs from different musicals to try to match the story I'm telling so if you like musicals as well as Frozen and X-men then this is the perfect story for you. ** Act one: Night time in Arendelle. A choir of trolls comes out from the bushes and stands in front of Arendelle Castle.

**Opening theme: The Balled of Queen Elsa (Parody of The Ballad of Sweeny Todd, sung by the trolls.)**

**Troll one:** _Attend the tale of the snow queen _

_ Whose hair was pale and her powers mean _

_ She struck her sister's head one day when _

_ All they were doing was trying to play_

_ She couldn't control the powers as you could probably tell _

_ She's Queen Elsa the mutant of Arendelle _

**Troll 2:**_ She lived in a castle far away_

_ A beautiful castle in beautiful Norway _

_ But everything got out of hand _

_ When her sister was struck by the cursed hands _

_ Of Elsa, Of Queen Elsa the Mutant of Arendelle _

**All Trolls: **_Let your powers fly Elsa, Hold it to the skies _

_ Freely flows the powers of snow and ice _

**Troll one: **_She lay in her room fearful and scared _

_ Filled with guilt she couldn't bare_

_ She decided on that faithful day _

_ That to protect her sister she was going to run away _

_ Responsible you could truly tell was Queen Elsa_

_ The Mutant of Arendelle _

**Female Trolls: **_ Terrified that Elsa was_

_ Quick and Quite and clever she was _

_ Quick as a flash she ran out the door _

_ Into the woods to be a heard from no more _

_ Elsa sprinted and Elsa ran_

_ Like a predator chasing her pray she ran _

**Male trolls: **_Elsa was certain, Elsa had planned _

_ She was never going to enter Arendelle again_

**Troll one: **_Attend the tale of the snow queen _

**Female Trolls: (**_Attend the tell of the snow Queen)_

**Troll one**_: Who soon discovered a brand new team_

**Female Trolls: **_(She soon discovered a brand new team) _

_ What happened next well that's the play _

_ And she wouldn't want us to give it away_

_ Not Elsa _

_ Not Queen Elsa _

**All the trolls: **_ The mutant of Arendelle _

Locked in her room isolated from her sister; Elsa sit alone moping over the events that had just happened. She hadn't meant to injure her sister, in fact she actually tried to prevent her sister from injuring herself. Needless the meaning though she knew it was her fault that Anna nearly got killed. Now she couldn't even be around her sister that she was once so close to. As she sat by her door, head tucked in her legs crying she heard Anna run up to her room and knock on the door and sing

_Elsa, do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play_ _I never see you any more, come out that door, it's like you've gone away. We use to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you tell me why? Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away Anna" Elsa shouted from inside her room.

"_Ok buy." _ She heard Anna sing from outside. After Anna had walked away Elsa continued to cry, it hurt her so much to push Anna away like that, but she knew that as long as she couldn't control her powers she was a danger to her. Scared and alone Elsa figured that there was only one way to make sure that she would never hurt Anna or anyone else again. She had to run away that night. It would hurt her parents and sister for sure but she felt it would be the only sure way to protect everybody from the monster she was becoming.

She waited till nightfall when she knew that everybody had gone to bed before she snuck out of her rooms. She walked slowly and quietly to make sure she wouldn't awaken her parents or attract the night guards. She finally reached one of the windows where she could slide down to the grass without hurting herself and opened it and slid outside. Taking one last look at the castle she had called home she ran.

One of the night guards walked passed her room and noticed the door was opened.

"That's weird." The guard thought "Elsa never leaves her door opened." Knowing that, he looked inside and noticed that Elsa wasn't in her bed and her drawers with her clothes where opened and scattered also.

"Elsa?" The night guard called out now concerned as he ran down the hall. He noticed a window opened and taking out his telescope he looked and saw at a far off distance Elsa was running toward the woods with a little bag.

"ELSA!" The guard cried out before running to the King and Queens room.

"Your majesty" The guard cried out, "I hate to disturb you but its Elsa, she has run away!"

"What?" The king gasped getting out of bed "Get me my horse!" As the three of them ran out the room Anna came running up to them

"Mommy, daddy what's going on? What's all this noise about?"

"Stay here Anna." The queen said trying to sound calm but her facial expression told Anna that something was wrong "We will be back in a little bit."

"Ok." Anna whined now concerned as well. With that the two of them hugged then the king and queen ran out of the castle and got on their horse and with twenty other guards they all rode to the woods to look for Elsa.

Deep into the woods Elsa could hear the sounds of horses from off into a distance. Knowing that it was her parents out looking for her she hid in some bushes to avoid being found.

"ELSA!" She heard her father cry out

"ELSA!" Her mother echoed. However, Elsa didn't come out from under the bushes until after her parents and guards passed where she was hiding and was a safe distance away.

When she assumed it was safe to come out Elsa left the bushes and looked back toward the direction she saw her parents ride into.

"Goodbye mother, goodbye father." She cried before running into a separate direction.

After about an hour she stumbled by a little cottage on a beach. She was desperately hungry but if she was spotted she would be sent back to the castle. But at the same time if she didn't get anything to eat she would starve. Deciding to chance it she walked up only to notice that the door was locked. Trying to get in she ended up freezing the doorknob to the point that it shattered. With the doorknob now shattered Elsa was able to enter the cottage and went to the refrigerator. However, when she opened the refrigerator she was greeted by the kitchen light turning on and a woman with bright red hair standing near her.

"Young girl can I help you?" She asked in a surprisingly sweet and calm voice for a woman who had her place broke into.

"Please just stand back lady I don't want to hurt you." Elsa cried. "I'm all alone and scared. I just wanted a little bit of food please don't send me back."

"Send you back where?" The woman asked

"To Arendell palace" Elsa said "Please I can't go back, not after what I did."

"What did you do?" The woman asked, that's when she turned and saw the door knob had been turned to ice and shattered.

"Please don't report me." Elsa said sobbing. "I didn't mean to, I can't control my powers."

"Powers?" The woman said "You're a mutant?"

"Please don't report me!" Elsa pleaded. That's when the women put her hand on Elsa's shoulders and started drying her tears away.

"I won't report dear, its ok. I'm a mutant too, the names Jean Gray."

"Elsa" Elsa said slowly calming down. They then heard a male voice coming from the other room.

"Jean what was that noise?" a man wearing shades said walking in.

"Scott this is Elsa, she's a mutant like us, from all accounts she's a runaway with no place to go." Jean said

"So you decide to break into our little summer house." Scott said

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized

"Scott we can't just leave her on her own. At her age she would never survive. We got to take her to Professor Xavier."

"Who's Professor Xavier?" Elsa asked

"Professor Xavier is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. He's a mutant who takes in young and mutant's such as yourself and teaches them to control their powers.

"You think he can help me?" Elsa said

"Scott and I both are former students of his." Jean said

"Take me to him, I have no other place to go."

"We'll take you to him." Jean said

"Well so much for this vacation." Scott mumbled to himself as they loaded up the Blackbird and headed toward the X-mansion in New York.

**That's it for this chapter, hopefully you like this; I've never tried a musical before so I'm doing the best I can. Leave me a review telling me rather you like it or not and what I can do to make this better if anything and I'll see you all again next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of searching the king and queen of Arendelle went back to their castle empty handed.

"Did you find Elsa?" Anna asked concerned, running up to them.

"No dear we didn't" The queen said with tears. "We searched for hours but we found no trace of her."

"Why did she run off?" Anna asked

"I don't know." The king said "But I promise we will find her. We will put several flyers all across the kingdom asking for any information about Elsa. We will offer a million dollar reward to anybody who finds her and returns her to us. Whatever it takes, I promise on my father's grave we will bring Elsa back home."

Meanwhile in New York, Scott and Jean landed the Blackbird in front of the X-mansion and brought Elsa inside where they were greeted by an African American woman with white hair.

"You guys are back early I didn't expect you back for another week."

"Yeah well we sort of ran into this girl who needed help." Scott said pointing to Elsa

"Hello young lady." Storm said bending down to Elsa to shake her hand. "What's your name?"

"Elsa" Elsa replied

"She's a mutant like us and she was alone and scared so we figured we would take her to Xavier." Jean said

"He will be happy to see you." Storm said "He always welcomes new students. I'll let him know your here."

"Scott and I will come with you." Jean said before turning to Elsa

"You just take a seat and get cozy. The professor is a busy man so it may be a few minutes. I'll be back with him as soon as I can."

"You are sure he will be able to help me?" Elsa asked

"There hasn't been a student yet that he hasn't been able to help." Jean said with a smile before walking off leaving Elsa sitting by herself on a bench. Elsa couldn't believe it this was her chance to finally control her powers. Not being able to control herself she broke out in song.

**(The Professor and I. Parody of the Wizard and I from Wicked. Sung by Elsa)**

**Elsa: **_Did that really just happen. Have I really just understood? _

_This weird quirk I've tried to hide suppress or hide. Is a talent?_

_And now I'm going to meet the professor if I make good._

_So I'll make good _

_When I meet the professor, once I prove my worth. _

_I will meet the Professor the mightiest mutant on earth_

_And with all his mutant wisdom, with my looks he won't be blinded._

_Do you think he will reject me, do you think he's so small minded, No!_

_He'll say "I know who you truly are. A girl on whom I can rely" _

_And that is how we can begin, the professor and I. _

_Once I'm with the professor, my whole life will change._

_Cause once your with the professor, no one think's your strange. _

_No father will isolate you. No longer will I feel ashamed_

_And everybody is going to love you. When by the professor your acclaimed. _

_And this gift or this curse I have inside maybe at last I'll know why._

_When we are hand in hand, the professor and I. _

_And one day he will say to me. "Elsa you don't need to be ashamed _

_Cause here in this mansion we are all pretty much the same._

_I will help you control these powers that have plagued you since birth _

_I will help you feel powerful I will make you feel your worth"_

_And of course that's not important to me. Oh all right I'll reply_

_Oh what a pair we'll be the professor and I._

_Yes what a pair we'll be the professor and I._

_Unlimited, my future is unlimited_

_And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy _

_And I know it's kind of crazy. And true the vision's hazy_

_But I'll be able to return to Arendelle when I control this thing inside of me. _

_And I'll stand there with the professor. Feeling things I've never felt. _

_And all though I'll never show it, I'll be so happy I could melt. _

_And so it will be till the rest on my life. And I'll want nothing else until I die_

_Held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream. _

_For half of mutant's favorite team the wizard and I! _

"Could you possibly be any more louder_!_?" A short furry man smoking a cigar yelled opening a door.

"Are you the professor?" Elsa asked running up to him.

"No I'm not the professor!" he said "I'm the Wolverine, Logan is the name. But I do have a question. Who are you?"

"Her name is Elsa." A bald man in a wheelchair said rolling up behind him. "Jean Grey just told me about her. Leave us Logan"

"Sure thing." Wolverine said walking off. "When did this place get so damn musical?"

"Hello Elsa." The bald man said "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my school for gifted youngsters."

"You're the professor?" Elsa asked

"Yes I am." Xavier said with a smile. "Jean told me about you, that you have the power to control ice and snow."

"Well I have the power of ice and snow but I can't control it." Elsa said

"That's ok" Xavier said "I will help you learn to control it. Now, would you like to show a demonstration of your powers?"

"Well I don't know; I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Elsa in order for me to help you out I need to know the extent of your powers."

"Well ok." Elsa sighed giving in. Then she created a small snowball with her hand that floated in the air. Then without even touching it she tossed it in the air and it exploded causing snow to fall throughout the whole mansion. The sudden snowfall caused Jean, Scott, Storm, Wolverine and another mutant called Iceman to enter the room.

"Fascinating." Xavier said in amazement. "How old are you my child?"

"Eight" Elsa replied"

"And how long have you had these powers?"

"My parents said I was born with them but I never truly discovered how powerful I was until the age of four."

"Having mutants discover their powers at such a young age is rare enough" Jean whispered to Charles so that Elsa couldn't hear "but to have powers this powerful is extremely rare, Charles we could easily be dealing with one of the most powerful mutants in the world."

"Your right Jean" Xavier said "I must know more about her" Then Xavier turned back to Elsa "My dear child, Jean told me that she found you all alone and scared for your life. You told her that you had run away because of you powers. What exactly happened that day?"

"I-I really don't want to talk about it." Elsa said uncomfortable. "It's too painful."

"My child it's ok." Xavier said putting his hands on Elsa's shoulders. "We have all gone through painful trauma as mutants that is one of the reasons why this school was built. If you don't want to speak of it out loud then let me at least get inside your mine so I can see for myself so that I know how to help you."

"Well, I don't know."

"Trust me" Xavier said in a cool loving voice. "I wouldn't do anything that would cause you anymore emotional harm. But I can only help you if you allow me too."

"O-ok." Elsa said giving in. Then Xavier put his hands to Elsa's temples and closed his eyes and using his telepathic powers he went inside Elsa's mind. There he saw how Elsa and her sister used to have fun with Elsa's powers.

"I see you and your sister was really close and you used to play with your powers all the time" Xavier said. Then he saw the day when she accidently struck her sister.

"You didn't mean to strike her did you? You actually tried to prevent her from injuring herself."

"Yes." Elsa said through tears.

"Some trolls where able to heal her but in the process she lost all memories of your magic, and in order to protect her, your parent isolated you from her. You felt guilty and responsible so you ran away." Xavier said releasing his hands from Elsa.

"You poor child" Jean said "No wonder you were so scared when we found you."

"Do you really think you can help me professor?" Elsa asked

"My child I will do everything in my known power to help you gain control of your powers" Xavier said. Elsa had a tearful smile when she heard that. Suddenly a Cajun man wearing a brown coat stormed in.

"Professor, sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency."

"Gambit, what is it?" Xavier said

"It's Rogue, Magneto abducted her and is planning to use her to mutate the entire city."

"I knew that Magneto built a machine capable of mutating regular civilians but I never dreamed he would go this far with it."

"Last time he used the machine the radiation from it nearly killed him." Scott said "He must plan on transferring his powers into Rogue in order to mutate the city"

"But by doing that, he will end up killing her." Iceman said

"We've got to stop him." Xavier said "Suit up X-men."

"Wait I want to go to." Elsa protested

"No kid." Wolverine said "It's too dangerous, stay here and be a good kid and I might bring you back an ice cream cone.

"I can help." Elsa said running up and grabbing Wolverine's leg. She then looked up to him and gave him the cute wide eyes look that would make even the coldest heart melt.

"Pleeeeaaaasssee!?"

Wolverine just groaned knowing there was no way he could say no. "Man this kid is good." He complained "Fine, come on board but I am not baby-sitting you throughout the mission."

"Yay!" Elsa squealed clapping her hands

"Man, this kid is going to be trouble I can tell" Wolverine complained. Then the X-man plus Elsa hopped on board the Blackbird and flew off to rescue Rogue and stop Magneto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 1: scene 3 At the Statue of Liberty in New York **

Rouge was tied to a machine at the top of the Statue of Liberty. Magneto was intending to use the machine to mutate all the citizens of New York. The only downside was that when Magneto used the machine the last time to mutate former state Senator Ryan Kelly the radiation from it nearly killed him in the process. To make sure that didn't happen again he had abducted Rogue, an 18 year old mutant with the ability to absorb other people's thoughts and mutants powers through skin to skin content. His plan was to transfer some of his power to her to operate the machine.

"Why are you doing this?" Rogue asked after being hooked up to the machine

"Because," Magneto said "It's for the greater good of mutant kind. Soon all of New York will be like us. We will no longer have to fear discrimination."

"But you will kill me in the process" Rogue protested.

"I know" Magneto said "But your death will go down as a martyr for the mutant race. Once everybody is mutants, your death will be deemed a heroic act."

"Don't do this Magneto." Rogue begged.

"Erik" A blue skinned mutant said walking into where Magneto and Rogue was. A jet has been spotted trying to land."

"Charles." Magneto said. "He has sent his X-men over to stop me. Mystique you and Saber-tooth stop them at all cost. They must not be allowed to interfere with this."

"Yes Magneto." Mystique said walking out as Magneto put his bare hands on Rogues face.

"Now, let's begin."

Outside the Statue of Liberty the Blackbird landed on a stretch of road and The X-men started piling out.

"Stay here kid." Wolverine said to Elsa as they were piling out of the jet.

"But I want to help." Elsa protested

"Look kid I was nice enough to let you hitch a ride but these guys we are fighting is far too dangerous for someone your age. I am not going to risk getting you killed. Stay here and watch the jet and we will be back soon.

"It may be best for you to stay here." Jean said agreeing with Wolverine. Elsa whined and sunk back in her chair, crossed her arms and pouted, kicking the back of the chair in front of her. But the rest of the X-men still left and went into the Statue of Liberty to find Rogue.

As the team walked in Wolverine sensed something was not right and stopped to sniff the air.

"I smell something screwy around here." That's when Sabretooth jumped out from his hiding spot and landed on Wolverine before picking him up and throwing him onto another room.

"Logan!" Scott yelled out getting his shades ready to blast Sabretooth

"Don't worry about me, go find Rogue!" Wolverine shot back while he was fighting Sabretooth. When the rest of team left, Wolverine extended his claws and charged at Sabretooth. The two of them battled hard, Sabretooth did everything in his power to crush Wolverine but Wolverine slashed Sabretooth's chest before picking up a desk and breaking it over Sabretooth's head. With Sabretooth down for the count Wolverine ran off to catch up with the rest of the team.

The rest of the X-men were almost at the top of the statue when they saw Wolverine walk up to him.

"Logan, how'd it go?" Storm asked

"Saber-tooth didn't stand a chance." He said

"Good." Gambit said "Hopefully we won't run into any more trouble." But when their backs where turned they didn't see Wolverine's claw's extend and eyes turn yellow. Wolverine raised his arms back ready to strike when out of nowhere he was tackled down from behind. The crew turned around to see two Wolverines fighting each other.

"There are two of them?" Gambit said in shock.

"One of them has two be Mystique." Scott said. "But which one do I blast." That's when the real Wolverine sliced off the claws of the fake Wolverine. Scott noticed it and blasted the fake one with his laser eyes. The fake Wolverine slammed into the wall and formed back into her normal form Mystique.

"Thanks Logan." Scott said

"I've got your back." Wolverine said as the team burst into the final floor of the statue to see Magneto standing there. Wolverine extended his claws ready to strike when Magneto turned around and raised his hand toward Wolverine. Wolverine lost control of his metal claws as his arms stretched outward and he couldn't move.

"Don't you know Wolverine that your adamantium Skeleton is no match against me?" Magneto said. With Magneto in control of Wolverine's metal skeleton he caused Wolverine to stab himself in the chest and pin him to the wall. Magneto then levitated two metal poles and threw them at Wolverine, wrapping themselves around him. Scott tried to blast Magneto but he turned around and threw two metal poles at him also. The rest of the X-men attacked but with the whole statue made out of metal, Magneto had the upper hand. He easily got them all pinned against the wall with poles wrapped around them. Jean and Scott's heads where facing each other where they couldn't move. Magneto walked up to Scott and removed his shades forcing Scott to close his eyes so he wouldn't blast Jean.

"There, that should keep you occupied long enough for my master plan to be completed."

"Magneto, listen to me. Your machine kills people. The mutant radiation you are putting in those people ends up killing them. Their body rejects the radiation and they die a horrible graphic death."

"It's true." Storm said "I saw Senator Kelly die right in front of me. You aren't creating more mutants you are killing people."

"Doesn't matter" Magneto said "The less humans around the better. Either way it's a win-win for me." Then Magneto walked up to Rogue who was tied to the machine and he turned it on. Rogue screamed as the pillars on the machine spun around her causing radiation to shoot out of it and start filling the air.

Elsa was still sitting in the Blackbird pouting over not being allowed to join them when she looked up to see the radiation filling the sky.

"Oh no" Elsa gasped jumping out of the jet and running into the statue to find the others. "Guys, something bad is going on." She ran down one of the halls when she noticed Sabretooth walking out of the room where he battled Wolverine.

"Well you're new." Sabretooth said noticing Elsa "Charles must be recruiting you guys younger, and younger, works for me, an easier victory." Sabretooth then charged Elsa.

"Please, stay back" Elsa said scared as she started walking backwards. But when she noticed Sabretooth was not stopping she shot a huge wall of ice and blew it toward him. The wall hit Sabretooth and threw him into an elevator shaft. The door closed behind him before he could get up and Elsa pressed a button and sent him toward the bottom floor.

"Bye, bye" Elsa said walking off.

"I admire your bravery kid." Mystique said as Elsa turned around. "But I can't let you interfere with this." Mystique started running toward her. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and caused the floor to turn to ice. Mystique slipped on it and slid into a wall hitting it hard. Elsa caused large icicles to come out of the floor and wall pinning Mystique to the wall so she wouldn't escape.

"Now stay." Elsa said as she ran off to find the others.

Elsa reached the top floor within a couple minutes and saw Wolverine and the others pinned to the metal walls

"Oh my gosh" Elsa yelled running up to Wolverine "Hold on their I'll get you out." Elsa placed her hands on the metal poles and froze them, causing the poles to shatter. Free from the poles Wolverine extracted his claws from his chest and fell to the floor.

"I thought I told you to stay in the jet." Wolverine said regaining his footing

"What no thanks for helping me out Elsa, I owe you one Elsa?" Elsa shot back. Wolverine looked up and saw Rogue screaming as the radiation was inching closer to the city.

"You focus on freeing the others. I'm going after Rogue and Magneto." Wolverine said extending his claws and climbing up to where Rogue and Magneto was. With Wolverine taking care of Rogue, Elsa ran to where the others were pinned

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of here." Elsa said as she froze the poles that Jean and Scott where pinned with. Elsa didn't notice that from a distance Mystique and Sabretooth had escaped there predicaments and where watching Elsa.

"Shouldn't we try to stop her?" Sabretooth said

"No, I'm interested in what this kid can do." Mystique said taking out her camera phone and recorded her breaking the others out. Once Elsa broke the others free Scott looked up to see Wolverine extend his claws and charge Magneto. Magneto turned around however and used his magnetic powers to freeze Wolverine in place so that he couldn't move. Wolverine tried hard to gain control but Magneto was too strong.

"I can get a shot at him." Scott said aiming his lazar eyes at Magneto.

"Hold on you might hit Logan." Jean said

"Jean, I don't have much time." Scott protested

"Just hold on!" Jean said

Gambit looked at the radiation and saw that it was nearly to civilization, they didn't have much time to waste.

"If you're going to take a shot you're going to have to take it now!" Gambit yelled

"I've got a lock." Scott said having a perfect shot at Magneto. "I'm taking it." Then Scott shot Magneto with his lazar eyes knocking him away from Wolverine, giving Wolverine the time he needed to destroy the machine and free Rogue. The destruction of the machine caused the radiation to disappear just before it reached the city.

With Magneto down the rest of the team ran up to Wolverine who had Rogue in his arms. Rogue now had a white streak in her hair from the radiation and her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Rogue…" Gambit gasped when he realized she wasn't moving.

"She's going to be ok right?" Elsa asked.

Wolverine put his face to her chest and realized she wasn't breathing. Wolverine knew there was only one was to save her. He had to let her absorb some of his healing power. Knowing that, he put his bare hand to her face and let her absorb his power. Wolverine started bleeding and getting weak as Rogue's absorption power's drained him. Rogue suddenly opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she was brought back to life. With that Wolverine fainted onto the ground from weakness.

"Wolverine!" Elsa screamed out in fear.

"He'll be fine." Jean said "His healing powers will nurse him back to health within a few hours. You did well today Elsa, that was a mighty brave thing you did."

"You think so?" Elsa said

"Sure do Cher," Gambit said "You've got a bright future ahead of you."

Elsa giggled when she heard that and the team left the statue, loaded the unconsiance Wolverine up in the Blackbird and flew back to the mansion victorious.

Magneto and the others escaped before the cops showed up and fled to their secret layer in a cave located at an unknown area of the city.

"I was so close!" Magneto complained pacing the floor. "Everything was so perfect, how were they able to break their bonds? How were they able to escape?"

"I believe I have the answer to that." Mystique said showing Magneto the video she took of Elsa using her ice powers to free the X-men.

"Who is this girl?" Magneto asked sitting at his desk while watching the footage.

"I heard one of them call her Elsa. I also was able to steal some footage of her from the hallway surveillance cameras when she was fighting us." Mystique said handing Magneto the surveillance footage. Magneto was surprised by how powerful her powers were at her age.

"How is this girl so powerful at such a young age?" Eric asked

"I don't know" Mystique said "But if she is this powerful now just imagine how powerful she could be when she is older."

"Yes" Magneto said in a voice that made Mystique tell he had an idea. "She could be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. If I could grab her, she could be what I need to finally take out the human race. I must steal her from Charles."

(**Oh Elsa: Parody of Johanna from Sweeny Todd. Sung by Magneto) **

**Magneto:** _I want you Oh Elsa, I want you. _

_I was half convinced I was defeated. Lost with nothing else up my sleeve_

_Happily I was mistaken Oh Elsa _

_I'll steal you Oh Elsa, I'll steal you. _

_Do you think that Charles can hide you? Even now I plan to find you. _

_I'll go out in the dark and search for you_

_Looking for your light blond hair _

_I want you Oh Elsa, and one day I'll steal you _

_Till I'm with you then, I am with you there _

_Searching deeply for you light blond hair._

Magneto turned toward Mystique.

"Go to Xavier's mansion, find her, and befriend her. And report to me everything going on with her. When the time is right bring her to me."

"Yes, Magneto" Mystique said as she walked off. Magneto just looked out at his cave.

"One day Elsa, you will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 1: Scene 4 At Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. 10 years later **

After the events at the statue of Liberty Elsa was enrolled immediately into Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Elsa was shocked to find out the mansion really was a real school with real classes. During her time in Arendelle she was always home schooled because, well she was the princess and all. So she never knew what it was like to be in a real school. And boy did she hate it. Wolverine taught history and he must of gotten a reward for worlds strictest teacher, he had zero tolerance for nonsense and always gave them so much homework that they had to clear their schedules for the rest of the evening because they would be busy in their books. There were some nice teachers however. Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler who taught literature was always calm and understanding and wasn't near as strict as Wolverine. Elsa did respect him for the most part, mainly because he actually tried to help the students out when they had questions. Whenever someone asked Wolverine a question he always said

"It's in your book, read it!" Boy did Elsa hate that. However if she was ever going to be a real member of the X-men first she had to graduate from school, so for the next ten years of her life she put up with all the classes and homework, now at the age of 18 she only had one year to go then she could finally graduate and become a X-men if she chose to. She was so excited that she couldn't concentrate in Nightcrawler's class and was staring out the window thinking about her future. It was only when the bell rung and class was over that she finally snapped back to reality. As she started packing up her books Nightcrawler called her aside for a little chat.

"Elsa I've noticed that you have been distracted lately. What's on your mind?" Nightcrawler asked. Nightcrawler was a mutant with indigo colored skin with two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand. He had yellow eyes and pointed ears as well as a prehensile tail.

"Sorry sir, I've been thinking a lot about after I graduate this place about becoming a true member of the X-men. About joining you on the battle field, about fighting for mutant kind" Elsa said.

"Oh it takes more than just graduating the school to become X-men. You need to prove that you can control your powers."

"And I have been working on that with Storm and Ice Man. But the thing is my powers are growing faster than I can keep up with them."

"That's what happens when a mutant gets around your age. Their powers start growing more powerful and a mutant has to work hard to control them. You're not the only one that has gone through this Elsa. Multiple mutants have been in your shoes."

"And how do I control my powers when they keep getting powerful?"

"That is a talk for you and Xavier Elsa. But I know you can do it. I've got faith in you."

"Thank you Nightcrawler." Elsa said as she started to walk out the classroom.

"Oh and Elsa, make sure you get your essay on Homer's Iliad done by next week."

"I will." Elsa said as she walked out the door.

"Feeling a little stressed huh?" Gambit asked standing by the door.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now I guess." Elsa said

"Like what?"

"Ok you can't tell Xavier this but I guess I don't understand the point of this whole school thing." Elsa said "I mean shouldn't he instead be teaching us to control our powers instead of teaching about some ancient city that I don't care about. With all this homework that Logan and the other teachers give me I barely have enough time to practice controlling my powers."

"I feel you Cher" Gambit said

"You do?"

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I first came here, still do actually, we should be learning more about controlling our powers instead of history, literature or any other school stuff. That's why I'm not a professor. Well that and the fact that I skipped school a lot when I was your age. I never was that great of a student.

"You can't tell Xavier I feel this way. After all I feel like I owe him for taking me in all those years back."

"Cher, this will only stay between you and me."

"Thanks Gambit." Elsa said hugging him. "Now if you excuse me I've got to torture my mind with some stuff on the Roman Empire."

"No problem Cher." Gambit said as he watched Elsa walk off. When Elsa's back was turned however Gambit's eyes turned yellow and he soon transformed into Mystique.

"Oh this is good, this is real good." Mystique said with a mischievous grin as she walked off.

Off in Arendelle an advisor for the king and queen burst into the throne room with important news.

"Your majesties" he said

"What is it Edmond" The king asked

"I have some news about Elsa." Edmond said "There have been some reported sightings in New York about a young woman with light blond hair in the New York city area. No news of where in New York she is but if these reports is true we could be close to bringing her back home."

"If this is true, are search is almost over. Get a ship ready to set sail Edmond, if she is in New York we will find her." The king said

"Is this really happening?" Anna said running up to her father

"I believe so." The king said "You stay here and watch the kingdom. Your mother and I should be back within two weeks with your sister." The king then turned to Edmond. "Contact the Mayor of New York and let them know of our arrival."

"Yes your majesty" Edmond said running off.

"You're coming home Elsa" The king said to himself.

The news spread fast about the king and queen's arrival to Arendelle and within just a couple of hours it was all over the news. The word had even reached Charles Xavier who was watching the news report in his office with Jean, Scott, and Storm.

"Word has spread that the long lost princess of Arendelle, who disappeared ten years ago may be living right here in New York" The female news reporter said on the news. "Now word had reached out to the royal couple of Arendelle who are right now boarded on a ship headed over to New York to search for her."

"What do you think of this professor?" Scott said

"I'm not sure Scott" Xavier said.

"Obviously we are going to have to do the right thing and contact the King when they land and let him know where Elsa has been all these years." Storm said

"Then what do we do?" Jean asked "The whole reason we took Elsa in was because she ran away because she couldn't control her powers and was afraid of hurting them."

"I know that but her parents deserve the right to know where she is. Whatever happens then is between Elsa and her parents. And if she decides to return home then we can't hold her back." Xavier said "She is 18 years old now. She is no longer a child. She has to decide her own path. And whatever it happens to be we have to accept it."

"I know that professor" Jean said.

"Good now bring Elsa here" Xavier said.

Elsa was in her room buried into her history book reading about the Roman Empire. She couldn't believe that Logan wanted them to read 100 pages about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire for a test tomorrow. Banging her head against the book, she felt like her brain was about to fry trying to take in all that information.

"Elsa, Professor Xavier wants to see you. It's about something important." Jean said interrupting Elsa's studies.

"If this is about the mess that I caused in the danger room yesterday, I cleaned it up afterword." Elsa said to Xavier as she walked in his office.

"No, it's nothing about that, now please take a seat." Xavier said pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Elsa sat down and noticed all the other X-men standing around her. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little nervous about why she was called in.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elsa asked

"No your good" Xavier said "The reason I called you in hear is because we heard that your parents have found out that you are living here in New York and they are on their way over here now to search for you."

"Are you serious?!" Elsa gasped surprised.

"Yes, now I have already decided it would be best to let them know that you are here with us but rather or not you decide to stay here or go back to Arendelle with them is up for you to decide. All we want is for you to be happy."

"I…I don't know what to say." Elsa said

"That's ok Elsa you don't have to make a decision right away. Their ship isn't scheduled to arrive for one week.

"I do miss them a lot." Elsa said then after sitting in her seat pondering what to do for a few minutes she said

"I… I think I would like to go back with them. But can you come over with me until I can fully control my powers?"

"Of course my child, I am here to help you." Xavier said with a smile. Elsa ran up and hugged Xavier tightly with a tear streaming down her face.

"Thank you professor," Elsa said.

Unbeknown to any of them was that Mystique was listening in from the wall outside to the conversation and she was not happy with what she heard.

"I must contact Magneto at once. We have to stop that ship somehow." She said before running off to tell Magneto the news.

Elsa ran out of the office Excited, she couldn't believe it. After ten years she would finally be going back home.

_(_**In one week: Parody of Tomorrow from Little orphan Annie, Sung by Elsa.)**

**Elsa:**_ My parents will be here in one week _

_Bet your bottom dollar that in one week, there will be joy _

_Just thinking about next week _

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow that's bummed the joy _

_I've been waiting for this day for so many years _

_And now I can finally say with happy tears _

_Oh my parents will be here in one week _

_I just have to hold on for one week _

_Come what may _

_In one week, in one week _

_They'll be here in one week _

_They're only one week away _

_I've been waiting for this day for so many years _

_And now I can say with happy tears _

_My parents will be hear in one week _

_I've just got to hang on for one week _

_Come with may _

_In one week, in one week _

_They'll be here in one week _

_They're only one week away_

_In one week, in one week_

_They'll be here in one week _

_They're only one week away_

Back in Magneto's lair in the cave, Mystique walked up to Magneto's desk with the news.

"Erik we have some problems."

"What is it?"

"Elsa's parents are on a ship from Arendelle headed our way. They know that Elsa is in New York and is on their way to bring her back to Arendelle. If they take her then your plan is ruined and all these years will have been for nothing."

"How far are they from arriving?" Magneto asked

"About a good week"

"Is there any storms in the forecast for their direction."

"None that I have heard" Mystique said

"I see" Magneto said thinking for a moment "Well I guess the only thing left to do is create a storm. We cannot allow them to arrive. You know what to do."

Mystique gave an evil smile. She knew what Magneto wanted her to do. She then morphed into Storm, the mutant who could control the weather. She then walked out and flew toward the ocean where the ship was at. It was time to sink that ship with a little bad weather.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a little depressing but it had to be done. **

**Act 1: Scene 5: The royal ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean **

Mystique flew out to the ocean morphed as Storm. She noticed the royal ship off in a distance and instantly started forming storm clouds ahead of them.

"Strange." The king said noticing the storm clouds forming. "I don't remember hearing about a storm coming to this area."

Suddenly lightning flashed and rain poured down hard. Powerful winds started beating against the ship causing huge waves that caused the ship to lose control. The captain tried his hardest to gain back control but the winds and waves were way to powerful. In a desperate move to try back control of the ship the king ordered everything that they could afford to lose be thrown over to try to lighten the load. The crew obeyed and started throwing things over. One of the crew however got knocked overboard by one of the waves. The king noticed it and threw a life raft out at him only to see the raft get struck by lightning. The guy quickly drowned lost at sea forever. As the captain continued to try to gain control of the ship huge waves continued to hit the ship causing water to fly into the ship and knock people overboard. Trying to avoid being knocked overboard the royal couple ran into one captain's room and locked the door shut. However it wasn't long before the sails of the ship got struck with lighting and caught fire. The fire spread rapidly quickly consuming the crow's nest before crumbling to the ground and set the rest of the ship on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the crew members said. He ran to where the king and queen where hiding and banged on the door.

"Your majesties we got to evacuate the ship now it is about to burn down!" the guy screamed. The king and queen ran out the door and ran toward where the lifeboats were covering their faces with their arms to avoid being burned by the fire. Even with the rain pouring down the way it was the fire was still spreading fast and the added wind only made it spread quicker. Sadly the fire reached the lifeboats just as they arrived to them. The fire consumed all of them and the ropes snapped sending them plummeting to the ocean.

NO!" the queen cried seeing their only means of escape gone.

"Oh my god that was our only way out. And the waves are too powerful for us to swim and try to get out. We're dead!" One of the crew guys said.

The king grabbed the queen's hand as he looked at the fire that was consuming the ship. If they were going to die they were going to die in each other's arms. As he hugged the queen who was weeping over sadness he looked up at the night sky.

"Elsa, don't forget us."

These were the finals words of the king before the ship finally crumbled from the fire. A huge wave picked up the burning boat and smashed it into pieces sending the king, queen, and the whole crew sinking down to the bottom of the ocean to their watery graves, lost at sea forever.

Seeing the ship was destroyed and the king and queen dead, Mystique stopped the storm.

"It's over Erik. The king and queen are dead." Mystique said in her earpiece.

"Good, return back to base." Magneto said. Mystique let out an evil smile and returned back to base.

News spread fast about the incident. One of the royal messengers for the King raced to the castle as fast as his horse could run. He ran up to Edmond who was in charge of the castle while the King was gone and handed him the message about the Kings death. Edmonds eyes widened when he read the news.

"When did this happen?" He asked in shock

"A little over an hour ago," The messenger said.

Edmond walked to Anna's room. He hated to report this but there was no way of avoiding this situation. She had to know what happened. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he handed her the message with a sad look on his face.

"NO!" Anna cried after reading the message of her parent's death.

"I'm so sorry Anna" Edmond said in a remorseful voice. Anna fell to her knees crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to return with Elsa, they were supposed to be a complete family again, not die and leave her all alone.

"If there is anything I can do for you I'm here to help." Edmond said

"Just leave me be." Anna said between tears.

"Sure your highness" Edmond said. Then he closed the door and Anna lay on the ground crying.

It wasn't long that news reached the U.S. Xavier and the other X-men were watching a breaking news report on TV about the incident.

"In a shocking turn of events the royal ship carrying the King and Queen of Arendelle went down during a violent storm last night. Pieces of the ship where found by a fishing vessel but no bodies have been recovered but according to reports there were no survivors." The female news caster said.

"Oh my god" Jean gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Poor Elsa"

"How are we going to explain this to Elsa?" Rogue asked

"Explain what to me?" Elsa asked walking into the room.

"Elsa…" Rogue cried turning around. "Oh honey I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what? What's going on?" Elsa asked, now feeling scared. That's when she looked at the TV and saw the report about her parent's death. Her eyes widened and tears instantly started forming. She ran out of Xavier's office and ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

"Elsa…" Rogue started to call out.

"Let her go Rogue." Xavier said "There's nothing we can do for her right now but give her some space."

"Poor gal." Rogue said tears forming in her own eyes. Elsa locked the door behind her and knelt down in the fetal position by her door, put her head in her knees and started weeping. As she wept she caused snow to start falling from her ceiling and ice covered her walls.

Two days later the kingdom of Arendelle had a funeral for the King and Queen. The whole kingdom arrived to pay their respects for the late Monarchs. The funeral lasted two hours and afterword's Anna walked back to the kingdom, head hung low.

"I'm here for you." Royal advisor Edmond said. "Whatever you need I will take care of."

"Thanks Edmond." Anna said "Right now I just need some privacy."

"I understand." Edmond said. Anna then walked to Elsa's old room and sat down in front of it. Leaned back against the door and dressed in black she wondered how Elsa was handling the loss of their parents. Did she know? Did she even care? Now more than ever she wished Elsa was there with her.

**In the tune of Do you want to build a snowman: **_"Elsa, wherever you are out there. People's wondering where you are. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I want to hear from you but you are so far. Your all that I have left now It's just you and me what am I going to do. Do you want to build a snowman?_

On the other side of the world in New York Elsa was staring out her open bedroom window. She figured Anna was sitting by her door missing her more than ever right now. Remembering the last thing she heard Anna ask her before she disappeared Elsa cried out

_Yes Anna I want to build a snowman. I want to go out and play. But there are some things you just don't understand, some things you just can't comprehend that's why I stay away. I hope to see again but right now I can't. I hope that you can forgive me. Yes I want to build a snowman. _

The other X-men were listening to her from outside her closed door wondering how she was doing.

"Poor Elsa." Rogue said saddened.

"Dang that girl can sing though." Wolverine said.

"Not now Logan." Scott said elbowing him.

"Let's just leave her be for now guys," Bobby Drake, also known as Ice man said "There's nothing we can do for her right now." The others agreed and walked away.

Later that night Nightcrawler walked up to Elsa's door and knocked on it.

"How you feeling Elsa?" He asked opening the door

"How do you think I feel?" Elsa responded not really wanting to talk to anybody right now.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I understand you must be going through a rough time right now but I want to let you know I'm here for you." Nightcrawler said sitting next to Elsa on her bed.

Elsa sighed "I feel like it's my fault. They died looking for me."

"No don't blame yourself for what happened. Whatever happened was out of your control."

"I just wish I could believe that."

"I know you must be confused by what's happened to you but I am praying for you."

Elsa sort of mockingly laughed at that. "It's going to take a lot more then prayer to help me right now."

"Tell me Elsa, do you believe in the power of prayer?"

"Not really, I always figured God had given up on us Mutants. I mean why would he let this happen to me? If there is a god why would he do this to me?"

"I can't say but I know that everything happens for a reason."

"OK mister preacher" Elsa said really not wanting to talk about this. "Answer me this. What reason would he have to take my parents away from me and Anna?"

"I can't really say Elsa but I know where you can find the answer." Nightcrawler said handing her a bible before getting up and starting to leave "Oh and Elsa Xavier said he could still have Jean and Scott take you back to Arendelle if you want them to."

"There's nothing for me over there anymore. I can't hurt Anna anymore then what I already have. I would rather stay here and complete my training."

"Take care Elsa." Nightcrawler said closing her door.

Elsa lay down on her bed and looked at the bible that Nightcrawler gave her it just scoffed at the idea of reading it and sat it down on her dresser. She then sat the book down and picked up her copy of Hans Christian Anderson's book the Snow Queen that she was giving for her birthday last year. She opened it up to the spot where she left off only to find a strange note in it.

"What the heck?" She asked herself picking it up.

"Sorry for your lost. A friend." It read.

"Who the heck wrote this?" Elsa thought.

Staring out her window was Mystique. Elsa didn't know it but Mystique was the one that wrote the note as a way to get on her good side. With Elsa staying put she knew it was time to move to the next part of the plan. For her and Elsa to meet face to face. Mystique smiled at the thought of that as she walked back to the lair feeling good about what she had accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Act 1: scene 6**

The next day Elsa was sitting in the back of Logan's History class. Logan was talking about the French revolution but Elsa was hardly paying attention. She was still lost in thought over the events from the last few days with the loss of her parents. And now the mysterious note she found in her book only raised more questions. Who wrote that note and what did they want? The sound of the bell ringing finally gained her attention.

"Ok pick up your test on the Roman Empire on the way out the door." Logan said after the bell rang. Elsa walked up to the desk and picked up her paper and was shocked to see the score.

"A 50?" She said shocked "This has to be a mistake."

"The only mistake is that you didn't prepare yourself enough." Logan said

"Well excuse me for my parents dying" Elsa said "Give me a break Logan I've been through a lot the past few days."

"Every single mutant here has been through rough times. If I went easy on you then the rest of the students would expect it."

"This isn't fair Logan I was studying hard but the death of my parents cost me a lot of study time. It's not my fault I wasn't prepared. Let me retake it I swear I will do better."

"Sorry kid, I don't do retakes."

"Don't call me a kid I'm 18 years old!" Elsa yelled

"I'll call you as I see you and by the way your acting you're lucky I don't call you something else."

"You're a dick!" Elsa screamed

"Don't use that type of language on me!" Logan replied

"Bite me!" Elsa screamed walking out of the room. She turned around and gave Logan the finger as she stormed off.

"Teenagers" Logan growled putting his palm to his face. He walked off to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a root beer. He really wanted a real beer right now after the argument with Elsa but with the mansion being a school Xavier didn't allow it. So for now this would have to do.

"Boy you really upset her." He heard Rogue say from behind him.

"You heard didn't you?" Logan said turning around.

"As loud as you two were screaming you'd have to be deaf not to."

"What is it with teenagers lately they don't seem to respect their elders."

"Most kids their age go through this rebellious stage." Rogue said "I know I did and I'm sure you wasn't the most respectful teenager"

"Rogue you have no idea." Wolverine said sitting down at the table in front of Rogue.

"Just go easy on her for now Logan. She's going through a tough time right now."

"She's not the only mutant here that's gone through rough times."

"True but she's the only one right now that is going through one and you need to treat her with compassion right now." Rogue said "Do you remember a few years back during that battle with Ms. Marvel. I grabbed onto her skin to knock her out but I ended up holding on for too long because she struggled. I held on for so long I ended up permanently gaining her powers of flight and huge strength and put her in permanent coma. Do you remember how long I felt bad after I did that to her? How guilty I felt?"

"If I recall you didn't leave the mansion for three months because you were to guilt stricken."

"Exactly." Rogue said "I wouldn't leave the mansion I spent most of my time in my room I hardly did anything because I couldn't get past the harm I did to her. She is still in coma and I have to live with her powers for the rest of my life. And even though I have now accepted the fact and moved on. I remember how long the grieving process last. You need to respect Elsa right now because she is still going through that. You can't be real hard on her right now. Promise me you'll lay loose for a while."

"I'll try." Logan said getting up and leaving the kitchen table.

Elsa was laying on her bed with her laptop trying to finish her report on the Iliad for Wagner's class. After working for it for at least an hour but what felt like forever Elsa felt like her brain was about to fry.

"Oh this is so hard." Elsa said rubbing her forehead. Elsa looked at her paper and saw that she was two thirds done.

"Well I think a small break couldn't hurt." Elsa thought to herself as she reached over to her dresser next to her bed and grabbed her copy of Snow Queen. As she opened it another strange note fell out of it.

"Another one?" Elsa said surprised as she opened it.

"If you want to talk please meet me at the Starbucks on Main Street at seven" The letter read. Elsa looked at her bedroom clock and saw that it was six o'clock.

"I can meet this person." Elsa said. She quickly used the remaining time she had to finish up her report before getting up to meet this mystery person. As she was walking down the main hall she bumped into Gambit.

"Whoa; where are you going in such a hurry Cher?"

"Um; just going out to get some fresh air."

"At this time of the afternoon?" Gambit said confused

"Hey if you just worked on a report for the last two hours you would want to get out of the house too."

"True just don't stay out to late now you hear?"

"No promises." Elsa said walking out the door and into her ice blue convertible. Elsa loved her ice blue convertible that the team got her when she got her license. She drove it around everywhere she went. She just wished she had a gown to match it instead of the black leather gown that she was forced to where around the mansion. She arrived at the Starbucks right at seven and walked inside. She noticed that there weren't that many people around so the person wouldn't be too hard to find. She decided to take a seat and wait to see if the person who sent that letter would find her.

"Hello Elsa, I see you found my letter." She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Elsa turned around in her seat and noticed Mystique standing behind her.

"You?!"Elsa gasped.

"Don't be afraid I mean you no harm." Mystique said

"That's not what it looked like ten years ago." Elsa said

"Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot but trust me I'm only here to talk."

"About what?" Elsa asked

"I've been watching you all these years Elsa. You see, Magneto has a huge interest in you."

"Why is he interested in me?" Elsa demanded

"He sees potential in you and believes you would make a great addition to our team."

"Yeah, well tell Magneto I already have a team." Elsa said not interested in what she was saying

"He also says he can help you with your powers."

That caught Elsa's attention. "How does he know I'm still struggling with my powers?"

"As I said I've been watching you." Mystique said "You're special Elsa, more special than any mutant I've ever seen. You're probably the most powerful mutant in the world. The reason why you're still struggling is because Xavier's been treating you like just another student in his school instead of treating you like the special mutant you are. You shouldn't be spending time in school. You should be testing the true strength of your powers. You should be testing your limits."

Elsa was now really interested in what Mystique was saying. She had to admit, what she was saying was true.

"I will admit it's been really frustrating lately." Elsa said "I have felt like they are holding me back from seeing my true powers. But what can I do? Xavier's been like a father to me the past ten years and they did take me in when I had nowhere to go. But I just wish they would let me be a member of the X-men. I feel powerful enough. If they just teach me to control my powers instead of making me go to school I could be an X-man and not be in fear of losing control right now."

"You shouldn't have to hold back Elsa; you deserve to know just how powerful you truly are." Mystique said. Then she noticed the copy of the Snow Queen that Elsa had in hands.

"Snow Queen huh…?" Mystique said. "That should be your mutant name."

"Mutant name?" Elsa asked

"Sure all the important mutants have one and All the X-men have a mutant name and trust me Elsa you are the most important mutant of them all. You deserve a mutant name."

"I've never had a mutant name before." Elsa said

"Think about what I've told you Elsa and if you decide you want to see Magneto just contact me." Mystique said handing her a piece of paper with a contact number on it. Then Mystique got up and left leaving Elsa to ponder over what she just heard. She admitted what Mystique said made a lot of sense but she couldn't just abandon the X-men, not after they took her in. She got up and drove back to the mansion still in deep thought over what she was told. When she walked in Wolverine was standing in the hall waiting for her.

"Where have you been its after dark?" Wolverine said

"Just getting some fresh air" Elsa lied.

"Look Elsa I think we need to talk about something."

"Your right we do." Elsa said "I've been thinking and I've decided I want a mutant name."

"Come again?"

"Well, all the rest of you X-men have one. Scott has Cyclops, Kurt has Nightcrawler, you're Wolverine, and even Xavier has one, Professor X."

"I don't think you and I are on the same page."

"Look, I am going to be an X-man someday after I graduate. It'd time I start being treated like one. You can start by calling me Snow Queen."

"Really, that's the best name you can come up with?"

"Well it beats Wolverine. Seriously what type of name is Wolverine? Is it because you look like one or because you act like one?"

"Look kid, you're not an X-man yet and with your attitude you might never be one."

"Looks whose talking? You're the biggest hot head out of all of us. Do I need to remind you of all the times you exploded and walked off the team?"

"Don't you change the subject!" Wolverine said getting angry.

"Oh look there it is your temper. You know what I'm done here I'm going to bed, goodnight hothead." Elsa said with a smile on her face walking away. She won that round with Wolverine.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Wolverine yelled back at her but Elsa ignored him and went into her room and locked the door.

"Ugh…Blasted Teenagers." Wolverine growled putting his palm to his face and shaking his head.

Magneto was standing outside his lair in the night stay standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean waves beat against the rocks. Mystique had reported to him about Elsa's frustrations with the X-men and he knew it was only a matter of time before Elsa would come to him

**(Stars: Parody of Stars from Les Miserables, Sung by Magneto) **

**Magneto standing at the edge of the cliff looking at the stars: **_There out in the darkness. _

_A mutant is hiding. Hiding from fate, hiding from grace_

_God be my witness. I never shall yield. Till we come face to face, till we come face to face._

_She knows her way with the ice. Mine is the way of the steel _

_And if I could recruit her, oh the humans we'll kill. _

_And they will fall as Lucifer fell, the flame the sword!_

_Humans, in their multitudes, scarce to be counted _

_Plaguing the earth with hatred and lies _

_Them, and their Sentinels striking us down _

_Every one of them must die, every one of them must die._

_Their days on this earth is few _

_They'll pay the price for their hate. _

_Cause each and every one of them will soon learn their fate. _

_Cause will fall as Lucifer fell, they'll fall in flame._

_And so it must be, for so that I swear on the doorway to paradise _

_That all of the humans that plague this earth shall pay the price_

**Reaching his arms out to the sky as the wind blows his hair and uniform**

_Lord let me find her, So that I can bring her onto our side!_

_I will never rest, till then this I swear, this I swear by the stars! _

**Admit it guys you read that in Russell Crow's voice instead of Ian McKellen. Oh sure you might of Pictured Ian in that scene but it was Crow's voice you had coming out of him. Don't feel bad I pictured the exact same thing. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, please review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I usually don't respond to knick picking but I must respond to a guest reviewer named Alex who left a couple of reviews that I must confront. First off Alex if you are reading this I'm glad you like my story but I feel like you don' understand a few things. The major knick pick about the X-men existing during the middle ages as well as the blackbird can easily be explained. This version of Elsa takes place in modern day times so that Elsa can co-exist with the X-men. Also this version of the X-men is based more off the movies so Rogue at first didn't have the white streak in her hair, if you watched the first movie you will see she got it from that machine. I hope that clears some things up for you. Ok rant over back to the story**

**Act: 1 Scene 7 at the danger room in Xavier's mansion. 3 years later **

Elsa was in the Danger room training under Storm and Iceman. She was battling a simulator of Sentinels that where attacking her. She was struggling to keep up as more and more kept coming after her and surrounding her.

"Focus Elsa" Iceman said "in the real battlefield these things would not hesitate to kill you."

"Well in the real battlefield I would hope I would have some freaking backup!" Elsa screamed as she blasted one of the Sentinels. Another Sentinel shot a heated blast at Elsa causing her to block the blast with a wall of ice. The wall exploded when the blast hit it and it sent her fling several feet back.

"Careful Elsa even though this is a simulation, you can still get severely hurt or killed" Storm said

"And this is called training?" Elsa shot back as she got up. About twenty sentinels started flying toward her causing her to start running. She looked back and shot blast of ice out at them but they hardly did any good. One landed right in front of her causing Elsa to panic. Her fear started to slowly make the room freeze.

"Control yourself Elsa, calm down, fear is your enemy!" Storm shouted out noticing the ice forming on the ground. However when more sentinels started to surround her it caused her fear to grow. It grew worse when the sentinels shot cords at Elsa wrapping them around her arms.

"ELSA!" Iceman yelled out. "Elsa closed her eyes tight and losing complete control of her power she shot giant icicles from the ground they each impaled the sentinels but her powers didn't stop there. Out of her fear the whole place got covered in ice and the icicles punctured several holes in the wall the ice fried there simulator causing it to catch on fire. Noticing it Storm had to call a quick rain storm to put the fire out.

Once Elsa opened her eyes she saw the damage she did and calmed down. The simulation was over and all the sentinels where gone and the room was back to normal but Elsa had caused a lot of damage.

"Did I do this?" Elsa said in shock.

"Yes and if you did that on the battlefield you would have killed somebody!" Iceman yelled

"I'm sorry" Elsa said

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You've got to learn to control these powers of yours otherwise you're going to hurt somebody."

"Well maybe I would if you found an easier method of teaching me!" Elsa yelled tears forming in her eyes.

"Bobby calm down." Storm said

"Not now Storm I'm lecturing" Iceman said still looking at Elsa "Elsa, just because your graduated and Xavier aloud you to be part of the team doesn't mean your automatically ready to face dangers like this. IF that was real you would have been dead. You still have a long way to go before you are ready to go out in the battlefield.

"Well maybe I would be closer if you weren't such a crappy teacher!" Elsa screamed before storming out of the danger room.

"God, now I know how Logan feels at times" Iceman mumbled to himself. Storm walked over to Xavier's office to talk to him about the problems with Elsa.

"Charles" Storm said walking in.

"Storm what is it?" Xavier said

"We've been having some problems with Elsa recently"

"How so"?

"She still can't seem to gain control of her powers and they are only getting worse. During her training in the danger room she panicked and ending up destroying the place with her powers. I've tried telling her that her powers are linked to her emotions like you said but it doesn't seem to help any. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hmm…" Charles thought. "I think it may be time for me and her to have a heart to heart. Go fetch her for me."

"Yes professor." Storm said and she went to fetch Elsa.

Elsa was in her room watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones on her Laptop when Storm knocked on her door.

"Elsa, Xavier wants to talk to you."

"Can this wait till later? I'm in the middle of my show." Elsa said

"Now" Storm said in a firm voice.

"Fine," Elsa growled pausing her show and leaving with Storm. She walked to Xavier's office where Xavier was sitting at his desk.

"Sit down Elsa" Xavier said. "Storm, leave us."

"Yes sir" Storm said

"Now Elsa I realize there has been some problems with you as of late."

"It's not my fault, the training that Bobby and Storm has been forcing me to do is way to unfair."

"You wanted to learn to control your powers, I am trying to help you but you can't keep losing control like you've been. Your powers are ran by your emotions, if you keep losing control like you have it will only lead to your demise."

**(Agony: Parody of Agony from Into the woods, sung by Xavier)**

**Xavier: **"_Did I fail you or show you disdain. Why do fight with me_?"

_If I should lose you how should I regain, the student I have cared for so long. _

_Agony, it will be your demise, listen to me Elsa, for I am so very wise. _

_Do not give in to the anger within, it controls your power. _

_Conceal it don't feel it, do not let it show, _

_Or your problems will only grow. _

_Agony, For more powerful than you know_

_When you lose control your anger will grow and powers will spin out of control._

_Agony, Oh the torture it'll cause, death and despair is in your future if you don't listen to your tuture._

_Am I not, sensitive, wise, patient, passionate, considerate, fair, as kind as I am smart, and here to help you? _

_I'm giving everything you wanted _

_Then why do you must go on keep getting so very mad. _

"_You know nothing of control, you just keep on letting go. _

_And you blame everyone else, of the problems you endure, please listen to me for it's for your own good. _

_Agony, misery, woe, you got to control these, you can't keep letting go, cause once you let go, it will bury you in woe_

_Agony, that can cut like a knife, Listen to me Elsa, cause it might save your life. _

"Are you afraid I'm going to turn into a monster?" Elsa asked offended. "Look I know I am having trouble controlling my powers and emotion but I am in no way a danger to myself or others. I will gain control of this."

"Elsa, I'm trying to help you."

"Well your idea of helping is not helping that much, how about instead you teach me to control my powers instead of telling me what will happen if I don't." Elsa snapped getting up. "Now if you excuse me I got a show I would like to finish." Then Elsa slammed the door behind her. Xavier just rubbed his temple, this was going to be harder than he thought. He wheeled himself over to the kitchen where he saw, Jean and Scott eating lunch together.

"Guys, I need some assistance with something."

"What's the problem?" Scott asked

"It's Elsa, she's losing control of herself and she is becoming more dangerous each time. I need you to try to find a way to keep her calm. IF you can teach her to remain calm then we can save her from becoming a danger to people."

"We'll meet with the other X-men and see what we can do." Scott said

"Thanks Scott, I'm counting on you." Xavier said

That night off in Arendelle Anna was standing out on the balcony of the castle looking out at the stars in the sky. Since the three years since her parents died Anna has tried her hardest to move on with her life. She had recently met a mountain man named Kristoff and has built a relationship with him. But even though the relationship was really close and even though he did bring her a lot of happiness she still hadn't forgotten about Elsa and she asked daily for information.

"Your highness" Edmond said walking up to Anna.

"Edmond, have you received any news whatsoever about the location of Elsa or if there has been any sighting."

"None whatsoever your highness but I bring you some news of a different kind."

"Well what is it?" Anna asked

"I've been overhearing conversations from many of the townspeople and I have been also meeting with some of the other advisors here in the kingdom and we all believe that it is time that you call the search on Elsa and except the fact that she is gone."

"No I can't." Anna gasped

"Princess Anna listen to me." Edmond said with a soft gentle voice. "Arendelle needs their queen and we haven't had even the slightest trace of Elsa in three years."

"What about that sighting in New York about a woman with light blonde hair around Elsa's age?"

"That was never confirmed." Edmond said "All records of that sighting was dismissed due to lack of proof and we sent men over there to search but they came back empty handed. Anna I highly believe that it is time you consider letting go of Elsa and take your rightful place as Queen of Arendelle."

"Becoming Queen is Elsa's position not mine." Anna protested

"Anna, Elsa is not coming back; we can't even say for certain that she is still alive."

"She is still alive I know it and I can't become Queen I just can't, just give me some more time and I swear I will find her."

Edmond thought about it for a moment before sighing and giving in. "I'll give you two more weeks but if there is no signs of Elsa or even proof that she is still alive then I highly suggest you give up and become Queen. The people need their queen. Do we have a deal?"

Anna wanted to protest but deep down she knew that he was right. The people deserved a queen, but she couldn't give up on Elsa, not quite yet. So she agreed to the time limit.

"Very well, two weeks." Anna said. With that Edmond walked off. Kristoff, who overheard the conversation then walked in.

"I take it that there is a situation going on is there?"

"What am I going to do Kristoff?" Anna sighed "Two weeks is not enough time, especially when I have no leads or nothing to go on."

"So what do you think you can do?"

"I don't know Kris; the only thing I can think of is send in all my servants and officers out to look to him. I will send some to each country in the world. And they won't return unless they have something to report."

"I can get my troll family to join in the search as well. They are really good at finding information in the tiniest of places."

"The more the better" Anna said "This is crunch time; it's time for all hands on deck. I will search online for any information. I will not rest until I know the truth."

"I'll go talk to my trolls." Kristoff said walking off.

Anna walked back out to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. Staring up at them she started to cry.

"Oh Elsa we used to be so close, why did you run away? Why have you done this to me? I remember the good times we used to have together.

**(Memory, parody of Memory from Cats, Sung by Anna) **

**Anna: **_Midnight, not a sound from the castle_

_Has the queen lost her memory? She is out there alone _

_In the lamp light the thoughts of my past lay collect at my feet. _

_And the winds begin to moan. _

_Memory all alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days, we were so close then _

_I remember the time when I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again. _

_Burnt out ends of smoky days the stale cold smell of mourning _

_The streetlights die, another night is over, another day is dawning _

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in _

_When the dawn come tonight will be just a memory to and a new day will begin. _

_Sunlight, through the trees of summer, endless masquerading_

_I swear now like the sun during summer I'll never let my memory start fading _

_Touch me; it's so easy to leave me, all alone with my memories of my days with Elsa _

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness was, look my memories has begun. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys before you read this chapter you might want to go back and reread the previous chapter. One of my readers pointed out a major flaw in it so I decided to replace the scene she was talking about with something totally different and I think it actually turned out better than before. Just an option though.**

**All done ok then let's continue. **

**Act 1: scene eight. At the mansion. **

After finishing watching her show, Elsa went to the kitchen to fix her some lunch. She fixed a BLT and grabbed a Root Beer out of the fridge and sat down to eat it. About a minute later however, Rogue walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Elsa, what's your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, probably read some of Catching Fire then binge watch Sons of Anarchy on Netflix until one AM or into my eyes give out." Elsa responded.

"Well cancel those plans because I and the others were discussing a way to help you keep your powers calm and we decided to take you to a relaxing trip to the beach."

"I don't know." Elsa said not really wanting to go.

"Oh come on it will be fun. Me and Remy go all the time, you get to lie on a beach towel in the sun and get a nice tan, or go swimming in the ocean."

"Oh all right." Elsa said getting up.

"Great I even got you a swimsuit." Rogue said tossing Elsa a skimpy blue two piece bikini. Elsa looked at it for a minute before saying in disgust.

"You want me to go out in this? I'll get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Oh it's not that bad. Now hurry up and get changed, we're burning daylight."

Elsa growled but went to her room and changed into the swimsuit, when she stepped out she looked embarrassed by how much skin she was showing.

"I feel like I'm naked." She whined

"You look great, now come on, the rest of the guys are already there. I'll drive." Rogue said and they hurried of and hopped in Rogue's convertible.

What they didn't know was that Mystique and Sabretooth where watching from another car close by and they were planning to follow them.

"Follow them Victor dear, but not to close. We don't want them to expect anything." Mystique said.

"Yes Raven." Saber-tooth said as he followed them.

They arrived at the beach ten minutes later to see the rest of the team playing a game of beach volleyball.

"Sorry we're late; I had a little trouble getting Elsa in this suit."

"Damn Elsa you look like a Sports Illustrated model." Gambit said bursting out laughing. Elsa replied by giving him the bird.

"Hey we're supposed to get Elsa to not blow up again so why don't we let Rogue do her job with Elsa and we get back to our game." Jean said

"If ya say so." Gambit said throwing his hands in the air.

Rogue took Elsa to a spot of sand on the beach real close to the ocean and put down to beach towels. She then had Elsa lay on the one on the left as she lay on the one on the right.

"Now the secret to controlling your powers is to remain calm and relaxed." Rogue said "Don't get so stressed or scared. Now just lie down on the towel, close your eyes and just empty your mind." Elsa obeyed and as she lay down and took a deep breath she had to admit she was feeling calm.

"How you feeling?" Rogue asked as she was doing the same thing Elsa was doing.

"I do feel calmer" Elsa said "In fact this is probably the most calm I've felt all week.

"That's my gal" Rouge said. "Now listen to me Elsa, you need to remain calm like this even during the heat of battle. There will be times when you will feel like blowing up but if you just close your eyes and take a deep breath before you act, and then your powers will flow smoothly like a dove in the sky. Promise me that Elsa."

"I'll try" Elsa said.

Elsa opened her eyes and sat up when she heard Iceman yell out to Wolverine.

"Come on Logan, I'll teach you how to surf."

"Do I look like somebody who is interested in surfing Bobby? I grew up in Canada for God's sake." Logan shot back.

"Oh come on its easy just bend your knees, keep your back straight and keep your balance." Bobby said dragging him out to the ocean.

"This is going to end so badly." Logan moaned.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Logan's expense as Jean Grey came over.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Jean said

"Yeah, this isn't too bad I guess."

"If you want, later on in the week we can all go to a Broadway play. Wicked is playing this week."

"I don't know." Elsa hesitated.

"Come on, Logan is going."

"Logan is going to a Broadway play? No way?"

"Sure he is, deep down in that tough guy body of his is a Broadway star, looking to come out." Jean said as the two of them watched Logan wipe out on his surf board and release a wave of swear words.

"You're kidding right?" Elsa said

"No I'm serious, he's expressed interest more than once about playing Jean Valjean in the musical Les Miserables if they ever did a casting change." Jean said

"Oh so that is why I've kept hearing him sing "Who am I?" in the shower each mourning." Elsa laughed

"Exactly" Jean laughed. Just then a guy with shoulder length blonde hair, a scraggly beard and a beer can came jogging up to Elsa and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey their pretty lady, how about you and I go back to my car and have some fun."

"How about you go back to your apartment and make out with your bed sheets." Elsa shot back

"Oh come on gorgeous when's the last time you had a hunk like me by your side."

"Listen man, why don't you go flirt with the female lifeguard. Or the male lifeguard whatever you're into."

"Back off her man she said no" Rogue said trying to step in.

"Come on dear, I won't take no for an answer." The guy said grabbing Elsa's arm and started dragging her away "I'll give the ride of your life."

"I SAID NO!" Elsa screamed as she lost control and shot some ice at his feet causing the guy to fall down. The whole beach screamed in fear as they saw Elsa unleash her magic. Elsa looked at her hands knowing what she just done.

"A mutant?!" The guy said scared "A mutant, this mutant attacked me!"

"No wait it was an accident." Elsa said. But just then the police started showing up as people was running away scared.

"I don't think they are going to listen." Wolverine said

"Freeze mutant!" The police said stepping out of their car drawing their guns.

"Please stand back." Elsa said scared as she accidently shot some ice at them. The police scattered as the ice blasted one of their cars. The police then responded by opening fire. Elsa created a wall of ice to block the gun fire as she started running for her life.

"Get Elsa out of here!" Scott said as he tried to hold off the cops. Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler and Wolverine ran with Elsa as the rest held off the police. The guy that was flirting with Elsa walked away quietly with a smile on his face, his eyes then turned yellow and he morphed back into Mystique and walked back to her car. She planned the whole thing to make Elsa lose control of her powers again, and it worked like a charm.

"Get us out of here Victor dear." Mystique said as Sabretooth drove them off.

When Elsa had some distance from the cops, Scott and the others decided that it was safe for them to make a break for it. They stopped fighting and ran in the direction that Elsa and the other half of the team did, however; the cops where not ready to give up the chase quite yet.

"After them!" The lead cop yelled to the crew as they got into the cars.

"Did you take care of them?" Logan asked once Scott and his half showed up. But before Scott could answer the question, several police cars arrived and circled Elsa and the X-men.

"I'll take that as a no." Rogue said

"What now?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Get Elsa out of here." Scott said as one of the cops pointed his gun at Elsa. Wolverine could tell that he was about to shoot and stepped right in front of Elsa taking the bullets he fired to the chest. Nightcrawler used that as an opportunity to grab Elsa and Teleport her to a safe distance away from any cops.

"Run for the mansion and don't look back," Nightcrawler said.

"What about you?" Elsa asked

"I got to go help out my team." Nightcrawler said as he teleported back to the team as Elsa obeyed his orders and ran back to the mansion.

The cops stared at Wolverine as the bullets wounds healed almost immediately. Wolverine then extended his claws and charged at the officers. He sliced the gun that was fired at him in half and stabbed the officer in the back with his claws. Another two cops fired at Wolverine but Wolverine easily sliced the guns in half and stabbed the two of them in the chest with his claws. Storm, in an attempt to end this caused a thick fog to cover the area making it near impossible for the cops to see.

"Where'd they go? I can't see!" One cop said. Rogue crept up behind that guy and touched his neck with her hand draining his energy and making him fall unconsiance.

"Where are you mutant scum?" another cop said. Wolverine came from behind and stabbed the guy in the back.

"Right here buddy." Wolverine said as the guy screamed in pain.

A cop stared into the fog and saw Gambit who obviously didn't see him.

"There you are," The cop said with a smile. But right before he fired Nightcrawler grabbed him and teleported out of there. Rogue also came from behind and drained his energy.

"Sorry, babe nothing personal." Rogue said. Nightcrawler then teleported the rest out of there before the rest of the cops found them and them all headed back to the mansion.

"None of your ideas are working!" Elsa screamed at the team once they had all made it back to the mansion.

"Calm down gal." Rogue said trying to keep her from blowing up again.

"No I won't calm down!" Elsa screamed back "Your idea didn't work Rogue! I thought the beach trip was supposed to help me not expose my powers to the whole city!"

"Well maybe none of that would have happened if you followed Rogue's advice like you were supposed to instead of blowing your top like a hothead!" Wolverine cut in.

"Oh look who's talking asshole." Elsa said.

"What did you say to me!?" Wolverine yelled.

"You heard me" Elsa said getting in front of Wolverine's face. "You are the shortest tempered person on this whole team, how dare you lecture me about my temper. And maybe I would have my powers under control by now if I had better teachers, cause quite frankly all your ideas haven't done shit!"

"Don't you use that type of language with me!" Wolverine yelled slapping Elsa in the face causing her to fall to the ground. "Didn't your parents teach you anything about manners!?" Jean Grey gasped when Wolverine slapped Elsa and mentioned about her parents in that way. She knew this was not going to end well.

Elsa got up to her feet with pure anger in her eyes. And in a fit of rage she shot Wolverine with ice sending him flying several feet back. As he hit the floor hard ice came up from the floor trapping his feet and hands so he couldn't move. Elsa then walked up to him and formed to giant ice spikes in her hands, but before she could pierce Wolverine with them Xavier came rolling in.

"ELSA STOP!" Xavier yelled.

Elsa turned around and stared the professor in the face. She saw the expression on his face was not of anger but of sadness and disappointment. Snapping back into her right mind she looked down at Wolverine and for the first time in her life actually saw fear in him. Tears forming in her eyes at what she almost did she turned to the rest of the team and saw looks of shock in their faces. Dropping her spikes she ran to her room and locked the door, tears streaming from her face.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried. "What am I becoming?" Out of anger of herself she shot ice all over her room, on the walls, at her mirror, all over the place.

"I HATE THESE POWERS! I HATE MY LIFE!" She cried before crouching into the fetal position and crying. She then saw the bible that Nightcrawler had given her laying on the ground. "IF there is a God in heaven then why, why did you do this to me? Why?" She then got on her bed and cried for the rest of the night at the thought of what she was becoming, a monster."

**Sorry no song this chapter, I couldn't find a way to fit one in. I promise though there will be one next chapter, maybe even two, no promises. Till then leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Act 1: Scene nine. Night time in New York **

It was one A.M and Elsa was lying in her bed that night staring up at the ceiling. It was no use, she just couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind about the day earlier with the incident with the danger room, and the incident at the beach, and the fight with Logan. Why couldn't she just gain control of her powers, it would make her life so much easier. She then remembered about the conversation with Mystique threw years ago. Mystique said that Magneto could show her how to use her powers. she remembered that she had given her a number to call if she ever wanted to meet up again. Remembering that, she leaped out of her bed and ran to her desk drawer. She opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper with her number on it before taking out her cell phone and dialing her number.

"Hello Mystique I want to meet up with you, things have gotten out of hand."

Logan was sitting up in his bed staring at the hand he struck Elsa with. Just like Elsa he couldn't sleep because he couldn't get over what happened earlier. He hadn't attended to Strike Elsa he just lost his cool and snapped during the argument.

"What is it with that girl?" He thought "Why does she have to be so hard." Figuring out that he more than likely wasn't going to get any sleep that night he decided to head to the kitchen and grad a soda and catch up on Duck Dynasty on Netflix. However; when he stepped out of his room he noticed Elsa walking down the hallway toward the front of the mansion.

"What the…?" Wolverine thought to himself as he watched Elsa walk out the front door. "What's that girl up to?" Deciding that he needed to investigate he followed Elsa at a distance so not to be spotted by her.  
He followed her for close to ten miles when Elsa walked up to the Ocean. Logan crept behind a bush and to see why Elsa was here.

"What the heck?" he gasped as to his shock he saw Elsa walk up to Mystique, Sabretooth and Magneto. "Magneto? No!"

"Nice to finally meet you Snow Queen, Mystique has told me a lot about you. Are you ready to get started?"

"I am." Elsa said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's begin." Magneto took her hand as they entered the boat that Magneto was next to and they rowed to his lair.

**(The Brotherhood of Mutants: Parody of The Phantom of the Opera, from Phantom of the Opera, sung by Elsa and Magneto.) **

**Elsa Inside the boat in front of Magneto as Mystique and Saber-tooth was rowing**_**: **__In thought he called to me, in dreams he came, that voice that called to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find The Brotherhood of mutants is here, inside my mind. _

**Magneto as the reach the surface and pulls Elsa out the boat: ** _Freeze everything for me my dear, my special pet. Your powers that you possess grow stronger yet._

_And though you hid from me, and glanced behind, the brotherhood of mutants is there, inside your mind. _

**Elsa as they enter the entrance of the cave: **_Those who have seen your powers draw back in fear. They don't seem to understand._

**Magneto as he grabs a torch from the wall and faces Elsa: **_It's us they fear._

**Both as they walk up the stairs of the cave: **_Cause they don't understand the mutant kind. The Brotherhood of mutants is there, inside our mind._

**Mystique and Sabretooth in the background as Magneto opens the gate to the lair with his powers: **_We are the brotherhood of mutants_

**Elsa watching him open up the gates: **_They are the brotherhood of mutants _(**shoots out ice all over the walls while singing.) **

**Magneto watching in awe: **_Freeze my beautiful Snow Queen. (_**Elsa****shoots out more snow while singing**) _ Freeze my Queen (_**Ice forms on the wall still singing**_) freeze for me. (_**Forms a giant snowflake hovering in the air with her hands while still singing) **_Freeze my queen _**(Shoots snowflake up in the air and it burst into a snow cloud that causes snow to fall throughout the lair while still singing) **_Freeze for me _**(Hits high note)**

What none of them had known was that from a distance Logan was still following them. He had stolen a fishing boat and had followed them to the lair. He hid behind a wall in the cave and watched the whole incident with Elsa freezing the lair.

"I must report this to Xavier at once." He thought to himself and he ran out of the lair.

"Excellent." Magneto said with a smile when he saw the work Elsa did. "However there is still much more that you can do. I want you to close your eyes and picture anything you want and create it out of ice."

"Anything I want?" Elsa asked

"Anything you want."

Elsa walked over to the edge of the cave and looked at the ocean. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. She put her hands out to the sea and after a few seconds their started to be a rumbling sound. Bubbles popped out of the water and suddenly a castle made out of pure ice popped out of the castle to the amazement of Magneto and Mystique.

"Amazing!" Magneto gasped in awe.

"I… I had no idea I was capable of such beauty" Elsa said in equal amazement looking at her hands once she saw what she had made.

"Snow Queen you are one of the most powerful if not the most powerful mutant on this planet" Magneto said putting his hand on her shoulder and stared her in the face. "The world must know just how powerful you truly are. They must witness your full strength. You must continue to test your limits. Do not hide this gift of yours."

"I won't" Elsa said

"Excellent my child" Magneto said with a smile.

It was five in the morning when Wolverine made it back to the mansion. He saw the light on in Xavier's office and knew that he was in there. He had to let him know about what was going on with the situation with Elsa.

He opened the door to his office and saw Xavier watching Star Trek the next generation on TV. Since Xavier had very little free time during the day to watch TV he always got up early in the morning to watch his favorite show.

"Xavier we have a problem." Logan said walking in.

"What is it Logan?" Xavier said turning to him.

"It's Elsa, she's met up with Magneto."

"What?" Xavier gasped in shock.

"I saw her go with him to his lair. He's showing her the limits of her power. Xavier I fear that he's trying to persuade her over to his side."

"Then things have become a whole lot worse then what I feared." Xavier said shaking his head in disbelief before him and Logan walked down the hallway.

"I feared that I would end up losing her." Xavier said as the two of them strolled down the hallway. "I sensed the frustration and anger building up inside of her but I never dreamed that it would get this serious. If Elsa ends up joining with them then who knows what will happen. Elsa is the strongest mutant I have ever dealt with. If she goes rogue then we are all in trouble."

"What are we to do then Professor?"

"Protect her. Do not let your eyes off her. We will have somebody guarding the mansion at all times. We will rotate shifts and always have a watchful eye on Elsa."

"How are we going to tell this to Elsa though, won't she get suspicious of something if we are always there.

"Tell her that her life is in danger and that we are protecting her. You won't be lying to her but you want be telling her who she is in danger from. This is serious Logan. We cannot take any chances."

"But what should we do if Mystique gets in here?"

"Do what you must, but don't let her get to Elsa." Xavier said "Logan I have already failed once with Mystique. She was a student and a friend of mine just like Elsa. I cared for her, but at the same time I failed her. Erik wanted her just like Elsa and he got to her before I knew it and by that time it was too late. I cannot have a repeat with Elsa Logan, I just can't."

"She's not going to like being watched all the time."

"I have no choice, as long as Magneto is after her we have to protect her. This is the only way."

"I understand"

It was just getting sunrise as Elsa made her way back to the mansion. She couldn't believe hoe powerful she really was.

"So much power that I never knew about" Elsa said to herself as she put her hands out in front of her face. "I must know more. I must explore more."

"She was still pondering over her powers when she opened the mansion door and saw the team waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked

"Elsa we have reason to believe your life is in danger." Xavier said rolling up to her.

"In danger how…?" Elsa asked

"We are not quite sure but Logan was out last night and overheard a plot against you. We do not know much on the details but until we are sure that the threat is gone we are putting you in protective care."

"I don't need protection." Elsa said starting to walk off.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. I've talked to the team and they have agreed to take shifts in watching you. There will be someone by your side at all times while someone watches the mansion to make sure nothing gets in."

"Seems a bit extreme don't you think?" Elsa said, her arms crossed and seeming annoyed by the idea."

"We are doing what we feel is necessary. Gambit will be your body guard today. You must not leave his sight."

"WHAT!?" Elsa screamed when she heard that.

"Oh it's not that bad Cher." Gambit said walking up to her. "I'll make sure to be the fun body guard. We can play some cards and shoot some pool in the rec room, you're going to love hanging out with me."

"Somebody kill me." Elsa mumbled under her breath as she put her palm to her hands and walked off with Gambit.

"Storm you are to watch the mansion today. Make sure nobody suspicious comes in that isn't supposed too."

"Yes professor" Storm said.

With Elsa now in protection Wolverine walked back to his room. Even though Elsa was heavily guarded he still couldn't help but fear that she was still in danger of falling for Magneto. He also couldn't help but fear that part of it was his fault. He knew that he had been tough on her as of late and he wondered if it played a part in what was going on. Logan had tried for years to control his temper and even though it had gotten better he still at times lost control. Just like Elsa, Kurt had given him a bible in hopes that it would help with his problems and he actually read it and it helped control his temper to an extent. He still didn't consider himself the most religious man in the world and certainly not as religious as Kurt but when he felt like he needed a little extra help he wasn't afraid to call out to him and now this was one of the times.

**(Hellfire: Parody of Hellfire from Disney's hunchback of Notre Dame. Sung by Logan/Wolverine) **

**Wolverine: **_Beata Maria. I know I am a sinful man. I have anger issues that I'm not justly proud. _

_Beata Maria. I know I do not come to you much. But I need you now and I cry out to you loud. _

_Please help me Maria, Elsa turning away from us. She's giving in to her lustful power crave _

_I sense her, I see her, leaving and abandoning us for a path that will lead her to her grave._

_Like fire, hellfire. Her soul is giving in, her burning desire, is turning her to sin. _

**Guys in red hoods pop out of nowhere**

_It's not my fault. I'm not to blame. It is Magneto the one who caused this flame. _

_It's not my fault. He's very strong. He is pulling her to the ways of wrong. _

**Hooded figures disappear and Logan looks up to the sky and reaching out to the light**

_Protect her Maria Don't let her give in to this man. Don't let her give in to the ways of hell. _

_Protect our dear Elsa and bring her back into our hands or I will have to strike her down as well. _

**Cyclops knocks on the door and walks in. ** Wolverine Gambit found a paper in Elsa's room with Mystiques number.

"What." Logan said

"Appreantly they have met at least once before. They've been planning this."

"But how…? Never mind, get out you idiot. I'll prevent her from joining them, Even if I have to put her out of her misery to do it.

_Hellfire, darkfire now Elsa it's your turn. Choose us or their lie. Choose us or you will die._

**Grabs a picture of Elsa off his desk and puts his hand on it. **

_God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. But she will stay with us. Or she will burn. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Act 1: scene 10: At the fjords of Arendelle. **

Ships by the dozens where lined and loaded at the Fjord in Arendelle ready to set sail for the search for Elsa. Nearly all of the royal staff as well as several civilian volunteers where boarding the ships.

"I call dibs on the American ship." One of the trolls said as he started to get on board.

"Hold on a second there I want to be on the American ship." Another troll behind him said grabbing him and pulling him back."

"No way this ships mine you can get on the one headed to Africa." The first troll said.

"Make me chubby." The second troll said

"Ok that does it." The first troll said as he pounced on the second troll and started beating him up.

"Whoa hold it guys, break it up." Kristoff said stepping in and separating the two of them. "There are multiple ships going to America you both can each board one ok. No need to fight, remember what's important here, finding Elsa and bringing her home."

"Right, sorry" the first troll said as the two trolls shook hands and went on board.

"You sure you don't need me to go with them" Kristoff said as Anna walked up to the fjord.

"I'm sure. You need to stay here with me and search from online." Anna said. "If you find something you are to contact the ship closest to that location. Edmond is part of the search party so you are the second in command right now."

When everyone was on board Anna turned to face the boats.

"Thank you for all the hard work you are dedicating to find our lost princess. I know these next two weeks won't be easy but if we end up finding Elsa then all your hard work will pay off. Now good luck and bring Elsa home." Then the ships sat sail and the ships numbering seventy five in total was off to find Elsa. Anna and Kristoff then walked back to the castle. Anna went to her room and got on her desktop to search online for any sightings while Kristoff got on his laptop to see what he could find.

"All right Elsa; let's see where you have been hiding." Anna as she went online.

Outside the X mansion Mystique and Sabretooth hid behind some bushes trying to find a way to get in.

Mystique noticed Storm guarding the mansion and new it wouldn't be easy to get in. That's when she noticed one of the students, a young Chinese girl jogging around the campus outside the mansion and new that may be her ticket in.

"Stay outside Victor and keep watch." Mystique said as she shape shifted into the girl and walked up to the mansion.

"Hey Jubilee, had a nice jog?" Storm asked

"Uh, yeah." Mystique said disguised as Jubilee. She then walked into the mansion and took a turn heading into the room where Cerebro was located.

Cerebro was located in a room on the far side of the mansion. It was locked up tight so that Xavier was the only one that could get in it. At least that's what they believed. Since the door would unlock with a scan of Xavier's eyes all Mystique had to was shift her eyes to look like Xavier's and the scanner would think it was Xavier and open itself for her. When Mystique got in she walked up to Cerebro and took a tracking device out of her left pocket and stuck it to the inside of the Cerebro helmet.

"The device is implanted Victor." Mystique said in her earpiece "Now to test it out." She then morphed into Xavier and grabbed the Cerebro helmet and put it on her head. There she saw every known mutant in the world young or old big or small. And with the tracking device now they would be able to see what Xavier saw.

"You see this Victor?" Mystique asked

"I sure am." Sabretooth said looking into his smartphone and seeing everything that Mystique could see with Cerebro.

"Good then my job here is done." Mystique said taking Cerebro off and walking out of the room.

As she morphed back into Jubilee she walked pass Wolverine who sniffed the air.

"Something doesn't smell right around here." He said to himself before grabbing Mystique, slamming her against the wall and extending his claws two inches from her face.

"Hello Mystique" Wolverine growled in a not so welcoming voice.

"Well hello Logan" Mystique said morphing back into her normal form.

"What are you doing here?" Logan growled still having his claws to Mystique's face.

"Logan I believe we both know the answer to that"

"Stay away from Elsa."

"Or what?"

"Or you will need a new face when I'm done with you"

"Oh really now, and what makes you believe we are in some way a harm to Elsa." Mystique said in an intimidating tone. "All we have been doing is teaching her what you couldn't do, use her powers freely."

"Don't try to use those lies on me, I know your trying to steal her, you have some sort of plan for her."

"Actually Logan Elsa came to us willingly. We didn't have to kidnap her, she came to us like a lost child, even you know that Logan, because you were following her." Logan's eye's widened in shock when he heard her say that. "That's right Logan, I know you where spying on us. What would Elsa think about you when she finds out? Oh, we don't have to wait she is standing behind you right now, you can ask her yourself."

Logan turned his head and saw Elsa standing behind him, a look of anger on her face.

"Logan, let her go." She yelled

"Elsa, listen to me."

"NOW!" Elsa demanded. Logan extracted his claws and released Mystique. Mystique just smiled and walked off.

"See you around Logan" She laughed.

"So this is what this whole thing is about isn't it."

"Elsa listen to me, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"No Logan I do know what I am getting into." Elsa shot back "I am finally learning the capabilities of my powers, something you and Xavier never where able to teach me."

"She is using you Elsa, her and Magneto don't really care about you, they just want to use you for their evil plan.

"Right now they seem to care a whole lot more then you guys are. At least they aren't keeping me under watch twenty four seven."

"Where is Gambit anyway, he is supposed to be watching you."

"He fell asleep on the couch watching the discovery channel. Now call off this whole protective custody thing and let me have my life back."

"We are doing this for your own good. Mystique and Magneto is dangerous people. And until we know you are going to stay away from them then we will do what we must."

Elsa stomped her high heel on Wolverine's foot out of anger "Oh I hate you!" She yelled out and marched to her room as Logan grabbed his foot and moaned in pain.

That night the x-men changed shifts, Rouge volunteered to do the night shift and sat outside Elsa's room as she slept. In her room Elsa tossed and turned as she was having a nightmare. She was reliving the incident several years back when she accidently injured Anna when they were kids. However in the nightmare the incident ended up killing Anna.

"No" Elsa cried out when she saw herself in a graveyard, right in front of her on a tombstone read Princess Anna of Arendelle. She saw her parents in tears as they lay a rose down at her grave.

"Mom, dad" Elsa cried out but they didn't hear her. Instead they just walked away, her mother crying and her dad with his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Why did you do this to me?" Elsa heard her sister's voice say behind her.

"Anna"!? Elsa gasped when she saw her sister in ghost form.

"You're a monster" Anna said "you don't deserve happiness. I hate you; I don't ever want to see your face again."

"No, Anna wait, it was an accident" Elsa cried

"You're a monster" Anna said again. Then out of nowhere all the town people showed up and started chanting monster.

"No, please stop"! Elsa cried

Rogue could here Elsa screaming and crying out from outside her room and opened the door to check on her.

"Elsa"? Rogue called out. She saw Elsa shaking in her bed and crying.

"Elsa, wake up it's just a nightmare." Rogue said putting her gloved hand on Elsa's head.

"Elsa suddenly woke up, screamed and shot ice at Rogue, striking her in the heart. Elsa eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Rogue grab her heart and take a few steps back.

"Rogue" Elsa cried realizing what she realized what she did. "Help, somebody help!"

Suddenly the rest of the X-men ran in, hearing the screams. Gambit ran up to Rogue and put his arm around her when he saw her crumbling on the floor.

"What did you do Elsa"!? Gambit yelled "What did you do!?"

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Elsa cried. She looked and saw the fear in the student's eyes when they walked in, she then looked at Rogue and saw she was in great pain. Panicking she got out of bed and started running for the exit, accidently leaving a trail of snow behind her.

"Elsa!" Jean cried out after her. Elsa didn't stop though she kept running until she bumped into Iceman.

"Bobby" Elsa cried after bumping into him.

"Run Elsa" Bobby said

"What"

"Xavier knows what happened and is furious at you." Bobby said "I don't know what he is going to do. You should never use your powers on another team member. Now run away, before he finds you."

Tears ran down Elsa's face when she heard that but she obeyed bobby and ran for her life. When she ran outside the mansion Bobby turned around and his eyes glowed yellow before morphing back into her normal form, Mystique. Mystique slipped quietly out the mansion smiling at what she had accomplished.

Jean, Scott, Logan, and Xavier ran up to the front doors to see off in the distance Elsa running away, she was too far to catch up with, and what was worst was that with every step she took she was freezing the ground. It wasn't long before she ended up freezing New York.

"This is bad." Logan said

She's freezing all of New York; the snow is too thick for us to catch up with her." Scott said. "How are we to catch up with her?"

"It won't be easy." Xavier said. "And with Magneto out there it will be even harder. We have other problems though. How's Rogue?"

Rogue was sitting in the infirmary with Gambit by her side. Gambit looked up at her hair and noticed it was turning more white than usual.

"Rogue your hair is white." Gambit said

"My hair has been white for a while now Remy."

"No Cher I mean it's more white that usual."

"What?" Rogue said looking in a mirror in the room. Sure enough she saw a strand of hair turn white as snow.

"No" Rogue cried. Then she wrapped her arms around herself and moaned as she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm so cold." She cried

"We got to get her checked out fast." Jean said running in and grabbing the bed that rogue was in.

"What are you going to do?" Gambit asked

"She's going to receive a full body scan to see what is wrong with her." Jean said "Only then will we know how to cure her.

"Elsa struck her with her powers though. Elsa may be the only way to cure her and she ran off."

"Well you worry about finding Elsa. I will worry about Rogue." Jean said. Gambit then walked out of the infirmary as Jean scanned Rogue. When the results showed up Jean just gasped.

"What is it Jean? What's wrong with me?" Rogue asked

"According to these reading your hearts been frozen."

"There's a way to fix it right though?" Rogue asked scared

"It's not that easy, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"No" Rogue gasped

"I'm sorry."

"This is my entire fault I shouldn't have scared Elsa." Rogue cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey it's ok. We'll find a way to fix this." Jean said kneeling down and taking rogue by the hand.

"I'm scared for Elsa, out there all alone with Magneto after her."

"We'll find her Rogue, I promise." Jean said trying to calm her down.

**(All alone: Parody of One day more from Less Miserables, sung by the cast.)**

**Elsa: walking the frozen streets of New York, looking up at the mountains. **_All alone, all by my lonely self again, running like I did as a kid again. This man who wants me on his side will surely find out where I hide, all alone." _

**Anna, searching on her computer: **_I will not rule until that day, that day when we are no longer parted_

**Elsa: **_All alone_

**Anna: **_you are several miles away, by now our rule should have started _

**Rogue lying down on the medical bed getting checked out by Jean:**_ All alone because of me. _

**Anna: **_Will we ever meet again. _

**Rogue**_: All alone because I scared her. _

**Anna: **_I was born to rule with you. _

**Rogue: **_She blames herself for what happened to me._

**Anna: **_I truly do badly miss you_

**Rogue: **_Cause she never saw me there _

**Xavier opening up the room to cerebro and rolling in**_: All alone in this dangerous storm._

**Logan walking down the hallway: **_Did I push her way too hard_

**Xavier: **_With danger lurking all around. _

**Logan: **_Should I've gone easy on her _

**Xavier: **_With Eric looking hard._

**Logan: **_I will search on every turn. _

**Xavier putting on cerebro's helmet: **_We have to find her fast _

**The rest of the x-men: **_We will not rest until she's home_

**Elsa looking up at the mountains: **_All alone_

**Magneto standing outside his lair. **_All alone and unprotected there is no where she can hide_

_I will find my little snow queen I will bring her to our side _

**Elsa: **_All alone _

**Sabretooth and Mystique standing outside the school campus: **_Here's the master plan, grab her whiles she's down. Snatch her up fast before the others come around _

_With just the right push and just the right touch, she will be joining us in not too much._

**The search parties in their boats: **_Out there not wanting to be seen _

_Where's she's at we do not know _

_Hiding from being our queen _

_We'll search high and we'll search low _

_There's a quest to_ be _winning._

_There's a quest that must be won. _

_Do you here the people sing _

**Hugh Jackman, er I mean Wolverine**_: I swear on this day I will find you _

**Elsa running up the mountain: **_All alone_

**Magneto (Overlapping): **_I will become her new master she will unleash my master plan _

She will wipe out all the humans she will be putty in my hands

**Anna Overlapping: **_I will not rule until the day _

**Rogue Overlapping: **_All alone because of me._

**Anna Overlapping: **_that day when we are longer parted _

**Sabretooth and Mystique (Overlapping): **_Here's the master plan, grab her while she's down. Grab her before the others come around _

_With just the right push and just the right touch, she will be joining us in not too much _

**Magneto: **_All alone and unprotected there is nowhere she can hide. I will find my little snow queen, Now it is judgment day. _

**El**_**sa: **__I am running far away now it is judgment day. _

**Everyone except Elsa: **_We got to track down Elsa and bring her safely home_

**Everyone plus Elsa: **_One the run, on the lam, all alone _

**Curtains close end of act one. Act two will start next chapter but right now it is intermission time. I will try to get the next chapter up with two weeks but my computer is on the fritz and I have to use my dad's computer so I can make no promises. That also means my other story may not be updated for a couple weeks either. Till then though leave a review and I will start Act two of this two act play next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act 2 scene 1: At the north mountains of New York **

**(Let it go from Frozen sung by Elsa) **

**Elsa walking up the mountain:**_ The snow blows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know _

_Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore _

_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door _

_I don't care what they're going to say _

_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway. _

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small _

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get me at all _

_It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and make through_

_No rights no wrongs no rules for me I'm free _

_Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky _

_Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry _

_Here I stand and here I stay let the snow rage on _

**Builds her cool ice castle while doing a lot of cool magic stuff **

_My power flurries through the air into the ground _

_My soul is spiraling in frozen factors all around _

_And one thought crystalizing like an icy blast _

_I'm never going back the past is in the past _

**Let's her hair down and turns her dress into the blue ice dress but why am I telling you this you already know **

_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn _

_Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone, _

_Here I stay in the light of day _

_Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway. _

Professor Xavier was watching the whole thing on Cerebro when trying to track her down and when she was done he took off the Cerebro helmet.

"I know where Elsa is." Xavier said

"Where is she professor?" Jean asked

"She is in the North mountains"

"What is she doing the north Mountains?" Scott asked

"Mainly singing" Xavier said

"Singing…"? Logan asked confused

"And building an ice castle"

"Was it a good song"? Logan asked

"Logan it was award winning" Xavier said turning to him

"We need to send somebody out there after her" Scott said "Now that we know where she is we need to get to her before Erik does."

"I'll go" Logan volunteered instantly.

"No Logan" Xavier protested "No offense but you and her have not had the greatest relationship. Showing up would risk her going off the deep and hurting someone again.

"I'll go. Nightcrawler said "Me and her have a good connection, if anybody can reach to her it is me."

"Go to her Kurt," Xavier said "But be clam with her, be patient, do not set her off.

"Trust me professor I won't." Nightcrawler said as he teleported off.

What neither of them knew was that Magneto, who had a hidden camera installed in Cerebro had also found out where Elsa was hiding and watched as she sang and created her castle.

"sing your little heart out my Snow Queen" Magneto said as he watched her through his monitor. "For soon I will find you and you will be working for me."

Nightcrawler teleported up to the North Mountains, he looked up to see how high up Elsa's palace was and saw that it was at the very top of the mountain.

"Oh Elsa why did you have to have to pick a mountain to be your sanctuary,"? Nightcrawler moaned, he then teleported up to the top of the mountain to the staircase of the castle. When he saw the castle upc close for the first time he was amazed by just how beautiful it was.

"Wow, this is amazing" Nightcrawler gasped in amazement as he walked up the stairs. "Flawless" Nightcrawler walked up and knocked on the big ice crystal double doors and surprised that they opened by themselves.

"Huh, didn't expect it to be that easy" He said. When he walked in he was even more amazed at what he saw in the inside of the castle. There was a big staircase that led to another floor, a giant ice chandelier hanging from the season and a frozen fountain in the middle of the room.

"Elsa!" Nightcrawler called out "It's Kurt"

"Kurt?" Elsa called out walking down the ice stairs in her new gown. Her appearance made Kirk gasp.

"Elsa…? You look amazing, this place is amazing."

"Thanks, I never knew what I was capable of."

"It's amazing Elsa, one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"Why are you here Kurt?"

"I'm here to bring you back home Elsa."

"I…I can't"

"But, Why not,"?

"I'm too dangerous to be around people, all I bring is pain, I belong here alone away from people where I can be free to use my powers without fear of hurting them."

"That's not true Elsa." Kurt said "You belong with us, with people, nobody deserves to be alone."

"All I do is hurt people, I hurt Rogue, Why would Xavier want me back?"

"Because he cares for you Elsa, so do I and the rest of the team, we need you Elsa, New York is stuck in eternal winter now."

"What?" Elsa gasped

"You sort of set off an eternal winter everywhere, Storm can't reverse it, you are the only one that can reverse it."

"No I can't I don't know how too. I have never known how to reverse my powers."

"I know you can though Elsa, I've always had faith in you, I still do."

"Well I don't. Faith has never done anything for me, that book you gave me, I tried to read it, I honestly did but it never worked. God doesn't care about me."

"That's not true Elsa" Kurt said

"Then tell me preacher" Elsa said "Why would a caring God put me through this, if there is a god up in heaven why would he continually put me through this torment. Answer me that!"

"Sometimes God want's us to cry out to him for help when we struggle. He allows things to happen at times hoping that we can reach out to him in faith. He is waiting for you to answer his call." Kurt responded

"Or maybe it is because he doesn't care, never did, because he gave up on mutants just like the rest of the world."

"Tell me Elsa" Kurt said still remaining calm and talking to her in a loving voice "Have you ever read the story of Job

"Not really, never made it that far in the Bible."

"Job went through so much more than what you have." Kurt said "He was a very wealthy and respected man, He had it all, money livestock, servents, a family but he ended up losing all of that. His cattle and livestock where all murdered, his kids were killed when the house they were in collapsed on them. He even lost his health when his skin got effected with boils. But even in all of that He still praised God, he never lost his faith and in the end he was blessed. His health came back, he had more kids and his wealth, livestock's and servants doubled."

"Yeah, well maybe Job was a stronger person then me." Elsa said "Face it Kurt, I appreciate you coming over and trying to help, but there is no hope for me, there never was. You should probably go back to Xavier."

"Please Elsa, have faith in yourself."

"I'm sorry Kurt I really am I always did like you the most but there is no hope, I'm sorry." Elsa then walked back upstairs and closed the door behind her. Kurt decided not to push it anymore, instead he just walked sadly outside the palace and teleported back to the mansion. Once back to the mansion he walked out to the front gate of the mansion looked up to sky and cried out to God.

**(Bring her home: Parody of Bring him home from Les Miserables, sung by Nightcrawler/ Kurt Wagner) **

**Nightcrawler: **_God on high, hear my prayer_

_In my need you have always been there _

_She is young, she's afraid Let her rest, heaven blessed _

_Bring her home, Bring her home, bring her home _

_She's like a child that I might have known, If God had granted me a child_

_The snowflakes die one by one, how soon they fly on and on_

_One day I'll die, and will be gone _

_Bring her piece, bring her joy, she is young she is only a girl_

_You can take, you can give, let her be, let her live _

_If I die, then let me die, let her live_

_Bring her home, bring her home_

_Bring her home. _

**That's it for this chapter. I think you will like the song for the next chapter, It is my all-time favorite song from one of my favorite musicals of all time and I think you will like the twist I take with the song, till then review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys before we con****tinue I would like to point out a small mistake in my last chapter that was pointed out by one of my reviewers. I accidently got Nightcrawlers name wrong and called him Kirk instead of his real name Kurt. Just to let you know I realize my mistake and I got it fixed. Now with that out of the way, let's continue. **

Graydon Creed, a middle aged man with a huge vendetta against mutants, walked down the frozen streets of New York with a folder in his arms, he walked into the police station and into the commissioner's office before slamming the folder down on the commissioner's desk.

"What is the meaning of barging in here like this?" The commissioner asked

"Sorry to disturb you like this commissioner Cornell but I have some major information to share with you."

"Explain"

"As you might know I am the head of a big Anti-mutant group known as the Friends of humanity, we specialize taking down the mutants that disease this world."

"Oh yes and a lot of your actions have been considered act of terror. I could very easily have you arrested right now if I wasn't interested in what you have to say." Cornell said

"Yes I know some of the actions we take is a little questionable but it is all for the greater good of humanity."

"What do you want Creed?" Cornell asked, getting impatient.

"Well, yesterday when that major snowstorm came out of nowhere, one of my men caught something a little off guard that I think you would be interested in." Creed said taking out a picture from the folder he slammed on the desk and handed it to Cornell.

Cornell took out a pair of glasses from his right shirt pocket and looked at the photo. It was a picture of Elsa running in the snow, but what caught him off guard was that there was no ice in front of Elsa but right behind where she last stepped there was freshly made ice.

"This snowstorm was no accident Commissioner." Creed said "It was created by a mutant."

"You mean one mutant single handily froze all of New York City." Cornell gasped

"Yes and if she is capable of freezing one big city, what is stopping her from freezing the entire world." Creed said

"What are we going to do about this?"

"We need an army, I got a hundred men under my control but we need more, we need your help Commissioner and the help of the police department if we are going to take her down."

"You know we know are not supposed to organize with Terrorist organization." Cornell said a little hesitant to help.

"Tell me Cornell, do you want to just sit here and watch as this mutant freezes the entire world and possibly the human race?" Creed said his voice getting firm, "How will people look at you, knowing you had a chance to stop this disaster from happening before it even began? What would your wife and kids think?" Then as Creed walked out to leave he turned around and stared Cornell in the eye.

"Think about it Commissioner, I will be back tomorrow for your decision." Then Creed walked out of the office to leave Cornell pondering his thoughts. As he walked by a security guard, he didn't notice the guards eyes turn yellow and the guard start following him. When Creed exited the building, the guards formed back into her normal figure Mystique. Mystique took out a bag and ran up to Creed and wrapped the bag over his head. As Creed struggled, Sabretooth drove up in their car and popped the trunk as Mystique forced Creed into the trunk.

"Drive us out of here Victor." Mystique said as they got back in the car.

"Sure thing" Then the two of them drove off.

When the bag was lifted over Creeds head a bit later Creed found himself in his own house tied to a kitchen table in the middle of his living room and Sabretooth and Mystique standing over him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Creed demanded "Untie me you filthy mutants."

"Now Graydon dear there is no need for hateful words." Mystique said "For once Graydon we are going to help you start an army but you won't be there to see it."

"What are you talking about monster?" Graydon growled.

"You see we have something waiting for your army when they arrive to try to take out Elsa, something that no amount of men can stop and it will end up freezing the entire human race. We just need as many people possible up there to witness as their kind gets wiped out of existence. And you will be the man leading them to their doom.

"Then why did you abduct me and tell me this?" Graydon asked.

"Oh because it won't be the actual you." Mystique said with an evil smile as she morphed into Graydon Creed. "It will be me."

"Your pure evil" Graydon growled

"I'm necessary evil." Mystique said as she and Sabretooth started walking out of the house. "We are the future Graydon not you. You no longer matter."

As Mystique and Sabretooth walked back to the car Mystique gave Magneto a call.

"Erik, phase one is complete, we got Graydon held captive in his own home."

"Excellent Raven, now for the next phase, we got a sighting on Elsa, she is hiding in the North mountains in a giant ice palace" Magneto said "Meet me over there. It is time we bring our little Snow Queen in on our plan and bring her to our side."

"Will do Erik" Mystique said hanging up the phone.

"Let's go Victor. It's now time for phase two." Mystique said giving him the coordinates to the mountain. "Here is our destination." Then the two of them headed to the mountains.

Elsa was standing on the balcony of her Palace looking toward the outskirts of the city. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt had told her, about how She had frozen New York and how she was the only one who could reverse it. The thing was she didn't know how, what good could she do? She couldn't stop thinking about Rogue either, how she struck her with her powers and froze her heart. Kurt said that they still wanted her back but why would they want her back after what she had done to them. No, she couldn't go back to them. It would be too painful. As she was still pondering over her thoughts she heard a familiar voice start singing behind her. She turned around and saw Magneto climbing up the stairs and sing to her.

**(Blizzard of the night: Parody of Music of the night from Phantom of the Opera, sung by Magneto) **

**Magneto: **_Snowstorm sharpens, heightens each sensation. Whiteness stirs and sharpens its imagination. _

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

**Magneto walks up to Elsa and grabs her by the hands and starts dancing with her**_._

_Slowly, gently snow unfurls its splendor, grasp it sense it tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garnish light of day _

_Turn your thoughts away from the cold unfeeling light. _

_It's time to start the blizzard of the night. _

**Picks up Elsa and places her in front of the balcony, Elsa stretches out her hands and feels the wind in her face As magneto has his arms around her waist (Kind of like that scene from Titanic) **

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your life to the thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you never lived before. _

**Magneto takes Elsa by the hands again and they dance around the palace**

_Softly, deftly the blizzard shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind, let your powers start unwind _

_In this snowstorm that you know you cannot fight _

_The powers of the blizzard of the night_

**Starts leading Elsa downstairs **

_Let your gift start a journey to a strange new world _

_Leave all the thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your snow take you where you long to be _

_Only then can you set us mutants free_

**Wraps himself around Elsa's waist, Elsa places her hand on Magneto's face**

_Floating falling, sweet intoxication _

_Touch me trust me savor each sensation _

_Let the storm begin let you darker side give in _

_To the powers of the snowstorm that you write _

_The power of the blizzard of the night _

**Leads her outside the palace and shows her a machine similar to Cerebro with a message on it that says for Elsa. Elsa faints and Magneto carries her upstairs to her bed made of Ice. **

_You alone can make this storm take flight. _

_Help me make the blizzard of the night_

"Sleep well my little Snow Queen for when you wake you will save the mutant race from the enemy known as men."

Five hours later Elsa woke up and found herself in her upstairs room placed perfectly in her bed. She did not know how she got there, the last thing she remembered was fainting when she saw the machine Magneto showed her. She rubbed her eyes and her forehead and started walking downstairs only to see to her surprise Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth sitting on the floor waiting for her.

"Hello Snow Queen." Magneto said, "Had a nice nap?"

"How do you people keep getting in here?" Elsa asked

"Well when you leave your door unlock it seems to invite people to come in." Mystique said

What… what was that machine outside and why is it directed to me."

"That my Snow Queen would be the Snow machine, **(Lame name I know. Sorry that's the best name I could come up with). **And its purpose is to freeze the planet. We need you Snow Queen to track down every human with it and freeze their hearts."

"Come again?"

Once you put the helmet on you will have the ability to track down every human being in the world. Once that happens you will be able to shoot ice out, that will track them down and freeze their hearts just by you concentrating on them. Once their heart is frozen they will turn to ice within seconds.

"You want me to freeze the entire human race?" Elsa gasped

"Elsa, for too long have us mutants been hated and discriminated by humans, they have beat us, they have killed many of us unjustly." Magneto said grabbing Elsa by the hand. "The only way for us to ensure the safety of our kind is to wipe them from the face of the Earth. And you Snow Queen are the answer. You are the answer to our problem. You are the most powerful mutant to walk the planet; with your powers you can wipe them all out by yourself. You can save our species. Join us Elsa, Join the brotherhood of mutants, and save us from the humans. What is your answer?"

"I... I don't not know." Elsa said, confused by the whole situation. "While I agree that the humans are a threat to us I just don't know. My sister Anna, she is a human also; to destroy the humans would mean I would have to destroy her. I just can't do that. I'm sorry, I appreciate you coming over but I think it's time for you to leave. I'm better off alone, away from everyone. I'm sorry Magneto. I really am."

"Think about it Elsa, and if you change your mind, you know how to contact me." Magneto said as him, Mystique and Sabretooth got up to leave. Once they walked outside and were away from hearing distance Mystique turned to Magneto.

"So what should we do now?" Mystique asked

"What country was it that Elsa and Anna are from?" Magneto asked

"The kingdom of Arandelle" Mystique responded

"I need you and Victor to go to Arandelle then and take out Anna, we need Elsa to join us one way or another for this plan to work."

"What are we to say to Elsa after the deed is done though?"

"You leave that to me, your job though is to take Anna out."

"Yes Erik" Mystique responded. Then when they got back to the lair Mystique and Sabretooth got in their jet and flew off to Arandelle

"You will join me Elsa" Magneto said to himself once the jet was off in the air "One way or the other"

**Next chapter is going to be pretty crazy so you want to make sure that you come back and read it because it is going to be a huge game changer. Till then leave a review and I'll see you back for the can't miss chapter of the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I continue I just want to mention that I found out I was spelling Sabretooth wrong the whole time. I went back and corrected it and now I will spell him correctly the rest of the story. Anyway let's continue. **

"Ok Ollie thanks, for letting me know anyways." Anna said on her phone, she was talking to one of the leaders of the search party.

"Dammit" Anna said when she hung up the phone.

"No luck with the Australian ship I take it." Kristoff said

"No" Anna said sinking in her lounge chair. "I don't know Kristoff what if this whole search is a lost cause. What if there if she really is gone?"

"Don't think that way Anna," Kristoff said you have always believed she is out there somewhere and I believe she is too. We just have to keep on searching. We cannot give up. There is still time."  
"Your right," Anna said feeling better. She then walked over to her computer and kept on searching for Information.

Outside of the castle Mystique and Sabretooth's Jet landed on the road right outside the castle. As they exited the jet a couple of the Palace guards marched up to them.

"Hey you can't land your jet here this is palace property…" The guard started to say before Sabretooth grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck. The other guard reached for his gun but Mystique drew hers first and shot the guard 3 times in the chest. Mystique and Sabretooth walked calmly to the front of the gates before Mystique took out a second gun and opened fire on the guards at the front gate.

"What was that?" Anna asked when she heard the shots

"It sounded like gun shots?" Kristoff replied looking out the bedroom window that was above the front gates. Kristoff eyes widened when he saw Mystique and Sabretooth striking down the palace guards and heading toward them.

"Anna run" Kristoff said handing her a gun for defense. Kristoff ran toward the wall and picked up two swords that were mounted on the wall.

"Why, what's going on?"

"There is an attack on the palace. I got to make sure you are safe." Kristoff said grabbing her hand and running out the door with her. "I will try to fend them off but I need to make sure Sven gets you out of here."

As they tried to make their way to the back exit Sabretooth burst through the hall and charged after them.

"Run Anna! Kristoff yelled "Go find Sven and get out of here!"

"But Kristoff…"

"GO!" Kristoff yelled. Anna obeyed and ran for her life. Kristoff turned toward Sabretooth, took out his swords and ran toward him.

Anna ran for her life down each hallway. When she turned on the final hallway before the exit however she saw Mystique there, gun drawn and ready to fire. Thinking fast Anna took out the gun that Kris gave her and shot Mystique in the shoulder.

"Ow, why you little bitch!" Mystique screamed. Anna punched her in the face and ran out the door where Sven was there waiting for her.

"Run Sven!" Anna screamed as she jumped onto him. Sven then ran as fast as he could as Mystique ran outside and fired her gun at them, missing them. Not wanting them to get away Mystique grabbed one of the palace horses and chased right after the two of them.

Inside the palace Kristoff swung his right sword at Sabretooth slashing his chest. The slash didn't seem to do any good however as Sabretooth lunged at Kristoff and pinned him to the ground. As Sabretooth raised his left arm, ready to tear Kristoff apart Kristoff quickly got his right arm free and stabbed Sabretooth in the back. Sabretooth growled as he got off of Kristoff. Kristoff got up and was about ready to stab Sabretooth again when Sabretooth grabbed arm and threw him into a flight of stairs. Kristoff screamed in pain as he landed on his right arm. He could tell by the pain that he dislocated a shoulder and possibly had a broken arm but he couldn't stop fighting or else he would get killed, and Kristoff was not ready to die, not yet. With Sabretooth charging at him he quickly took a gun out of his pocket and shot it at Sabretooth, hitting him. Sabretooth fell back for a few seconds allowing Kristoff to get up and run up the stairs. He had a plan to stop Sabretooth but he had to reach the top of the palace to do it. As he heard Sabretooth roaring up the stairs he knew he had to reach the top and fast. But the pain in his right arm made it ever so harder. Finally he reached the top of the palace and ran to the ledge. He looked down to see what would be a ten story drop. A fall from this height would more then surely kill someone.

As he heard Sabretooth roar from behind he drew his sword and turned around to see Sabretooth reach the top as well.

"You got guts kid, too bad I got to rip them out of you." Sabretooth growled.

"If I am going down I am taking you down with me" Kristoff said

"I admire your bravery kid; you have fought a good fight for a human. I will make your death quick." Sabretooth said.

"Bring it asshole." Kristoff said getting in battle position.

Sabretooth growled and lunged at him. Right before Sabretooth could leap on Kristoff however; Kristoff ducked out of the way and sent Sabretooth falling ten stories off the palace. Sabretooth hit the ground hard and rolled on the hard pavement. Kristoff could hear his bones snap as Sabretooth hit the ground. Sabretooth got up and held his right arm. He wasn't dead but in extreme pain and in no way in fighting position.

"You win this round kid." Sabretooth said looking up toward him. "But I will have the final victory." Sabretooth then limped away in pain holding his right arm and moaning.

Anna was racing down the streets of Arandelle with Mystique not far behind her. Mystique took out her gun and started firing at Anna just missing her. Anna in an attempt to fight off her attacker took out her gun that Kristoff gave her and fired it at Mystique. After firing multiple rounds back and forth at each other Anna gun stopped firing. She checked and noticed it was out of bullets.

"Oh nuts" Anna griped. Anna looked up and saw Mystique smile before aiming her gun at Anna again, this time right at her head. Anna thinking fast threw her empty gun at Mystique knocking her gun out of Mystique's hand.

"Yes!" Anna said thinking she now had the upper hand. However Mystique just smiled and pulled out another gun.

"Oh come on" Anna griped. "Faster Sven!" She said and Sven then ran as fast as he could with Mystique firing at her. With bullets grazing by her Anna noticed they were coming up to the fjord.

"Jump Sven" Anna shouted. Then Sven jumped and they both dove straight into the fjord. Mystique stopped her horse and ran up to the dock and looked for Anna. Anna knowing that Mystique was still looking for her started swimming toward the docked area to try to hide from her. However, Mystique noticed her shadowy figure and fired her gun. The bullet hit Anna straight in the shoulder causing blood to pour out if her wound. Mystique saw the blood pour up from the ocean and assumed that Anna was no more.

"Bye, bye Anna" Mystique said with a smile and walked off.

Sven grabbed Anna by the teeth to prevent her from sinking and pulled her under the dock. There was just enough air under the dock and swam up for a gasp of air.

"Thanks Sven" Anna said gasping for air.

They stayed hidden under the dock until they heard Kristoff calling out for them. Sven then grabbed Anna by the collar and pulled her up onto the dock.

"Oh my God Anna you've been hit."  
"I'm fine Kris it's just a shoulder wound. Who were those guys?"

"I don't know but right now we need to take you to grand pappy and get you looked at." Kristoff said getting onto Sven. Which was trouble also with his broken arm.

"Kris your hurt also" Anna noticed.

"Yeah, looks like we both need to be checked out. Let's ride Sven" Kristoff said as Sven rode Kristoff and Anna out to see the trolls.

A couple hours later, at Elsa's ice palace Elsa was standing on her balcony looking out toward the city of New York when Magneto came running in.

"Elsa I have some horrible news." Magneto said

"Magneto what are you doing here, what's going on."

"I apologize for coming in uninvited but I got some horrible news, about your sister."

"Anna? What about her?" Elsa asked concerned

"She's been murdered" Magneto sad with a fake tear.

"What?" Elsa cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Some humans found out about your powers after you froze the city. They then found out about your past as the princess of Arandelle. They went to Arandelle and killed Anna as revenge against you."

"No!" Elsa cried

"Humans hate our kind Elsa, and if they find out about a mutants family they will kill their entire family to make sure no more mutants will spawn from them."

Elsa fell to the floor crying. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone as an act against her by humans.

"Now do you understand why I rage this war against humans? Now do why I do what I do? Every action I take no matter how severe is for the greater good for our kind." Magneto said

"Just leave me alone for a while Magneto." Elsa sobbed. "I need some time by myself."

"I understand Elsa, this is a hard time. I'm sorry for your loss." Then Magneto walked out the castle with an evil smile on his face, he knew he had her.

Elsa lay on the floor weeping over her sister. The whole purpose or her running away was so she could protect Anna. But still even with her being miles away she still killed her. No it wasn't her it was the humans that killed her. It was the human's hatred for people like her that killed her. It was the humans. Soon Elsa's eyes turned red with hatred. Her blood boiled with anger. She was not going to let her sister's death go un-avenged she was not going to let the humans deed go unpunished. She got up and walked to her balcony. She then looked at the sky and shot ice up into it.

**(No good deed: Parody of No good deed from Wicked. Sung by Elsa) **

**Elsa: **_ANNA! _

_Ice, hail, hail, sleet, sleet, Ice, hail, Ice, hail, hail, sleet, sleet, ice, hail _

_Let her flesh, not torn. Let her blood leave no stain _

_Even though they killed her. Let her not feel any pain. _

_Let her death get avenged _

_And however they try _

_To destroy me _

_They will all die _

_They will all die _

_Ice, hail, hail, sleet, sleet, Ice, hail, Ice, hail, hail, sleet, sleet, ice, hail UGH _

_What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't even know what trick I ought to try. _

_Anna where are. Already dead and bleeding. One more disaster I can add to my generous supply. _

_No good deed goes unpunished; no act of revenge goes unresented _

_No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. _

_My road of good intentions led where such roads always leads _

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_My mom, my dad, Anna, ANNA! _

_One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. _

_Was I really seeking help or was I just seeking attention._

_Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye_

_I real get my vengeance all those humans are going to die _

_NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNSHED! All helpful urges goes circumvented _

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_Sure I meant well, but look what well-meant did_

_Alright enough so be it. So be it then_

**(Spoken) **Let all the world agreed I'm a monster through and through

**(Sung) **_though I can succeed Anna avenging you _

_I promise No good deed, will I attempt to do again. EVER AGAIN!_

_NO GOOD DEED WILL I DO AGAIN!_

Fell to the ground again crying. Thinking about all the fun times her and Anna use to have together.

**(Die in agony. Parody of All I ask of you the reprised version from Phantom of the Opera Sung by Elsa.) **

_I gave you my love, ran away to protect you. _

_And this, what they've done to you _

_Attacked you and murdered you. _

_They were bound to kill you, when they learned of my power._

_Anna_

**Hearing Anna sing do you want to build a snowman while Elsa lies on the ground crying. Finally giving in to her hate she gets up and marches back to the balcony.**

_They will curse they day they messed with me. Now all those humans will die in agony._** Elsa shoots ice up in the sky while the music to Phantom of the opera play and hail the size of Basketballs fall from the sky throughout the city. **

"You guys want a monster" Elsa cried out to the city. "Fine you have a monster, and I will give you hell"

**What a chapter huh. Looks like Elsa has turned to the dark side. What will happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out. Read and Review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Act 2 scene 4: In Frozen New York City **

The trolls and Edmond stepped off the Arendelle ship once it arrived in New York.

"This is America?" the first troll asked when he saw the city covered in ice and snow as well as the buildings and cars damaged by the hail storm. "What a letdown, completely overrated.

"Yeah, this is where people escape to, to start a new life?" The second troll said. "I don't get what the big deal is."

""

get what the big deal is."scape to, to start a new life?"as the buildings and cars damaged by the hail storm. "This isn't the America I remember." Edmond said looking at all the damage. "Nevertheless we have a mission to do, so let's start asking around for information."

"Right" The two trolls said standing at attention and saluting Edmond before marching off to find Elsa. A few minutes later Edmond saw a women sitting on a bench reading Fifty Shades of Grey. She was dark haired and wore a straw hat and shades. She also wore a red skirt.

"Excuse me mam" Edmond said walking up to her.

"Yes sir may I help you?" The women asked looking up from her book.

"Yes actually I am from the Kingdom of Arendelle and me and a search party is searching for the lost Princess Elsa. She disappeared thirteen years ago and would be twenty one now." Edmond said showing the lady a picture of her from when she was eight. "She has light blonde hair and would look close to this but older now."

"Oh yes I've seen this girl before." The women said

"You have, where?" Edmond asked

"She used to live right next to us as a teenager. She was good friends with me and my husband."

"Where is she now?" Edmond asked. That's when the woman hung her head.

"Sadly she committed suicide three years ago, it was after the news of the death of the King and Queen of Arendelle, me and my husband never understood why until you mentioned about her being the princess. I guess it all makes sense now. I'm sorry but you came all the way here for nothing."

"No" Edmond said a small tear forming in his right eye "Thanks for the truth, now we know what happened to her."

"I wish I could have given you some better news." The women said.

"Thanks anyway." Edmond said as he called the leaders of the other remaining search boats.

"This is Edmond. Call of the search, we now know the truth." Then Edmond walked off leaving the lady to continue in her book. It was when Edmond was gone that the women morphed back into Mystique.

"That should take care of you pesky search parties." Mystique said with an evil grin. Suddenly Mystique's phone started ringing; she looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Elsa.

"This is Elsa," Elsa said on the other side of the line once Mystique answered the phone. "I am ready to join you." Mystique let out another menacing grin when she heard that.

Half an hour later Elsa walked into Magneto's lair and saw Magneto sitting at his desk with a welcoming look on his face.

**(Point of no return: Parody of Point of no return from Phantom of the Opera, sung by Magneto and Elsa)**

**Magneto: **_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which now has been silent, silent. _

_I have brought you, so that our mission can finally merge. _

_In your mind you have already bowed down to me, drop all your defenses_

_Completely bowed down to me. _

_Now you are here with us, no second thoughts you have decided, decided. _

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end._

_Past all thoughts of if or when, No use resisting abandon thought and let the plan descend._

_Your raging ICE shall freeze their soul, with revenge they'll pay the price, for sweet vengeance lies before you._

_Past the point of no return the final threshold. _

_What cold unspoken powers will you use, beyond the point of no return? _

**Elsa crawls up to him on all fours and kneels at his feet. **

**Elsa: **_You have brought me to the moment where tears run dry, to the moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here, for the purpose of my revenge,_

_In my mind I've already imagined our powers entwining, great and powerful._

**(Magneto reaches down and picks Elsa up from the ground) Elsa:**_ Now I am here with you, no second thoughts I've decided, decided. _

_Past the point of no return, no going back now, your master plan has now at last begun._

**(Magneto twirls Elsa around and wraps his arms around her waist) Elsa: **_Past all thoughts of right or wrong, one final question. How long shall we two wait until they die?_

_When shall their blood began to spill, their rotting flesh turn into ice? When will ice at last CONSUME them?_

**Both Magneto and Elsa as they dance around the lair hand in hand. **_Past the point of no return the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so watch it freeze. We have crossed the point of no return._

**Magneto turns Elsa toward him to face him, still holding her hands: **

**Magneto: **_Say you'll swear to me your life your loyalty_

_Join us, save us from this persecute. _

_Say you'll fight for me with your power there beside you. _

_Eliminate the humans from the earth _

_Snow Queen that's all I ask of you! _

Elsa kneels down to Magneto **(Phantom of the opera soundtrack plays here.)**

"I swear my allegiance to you Magneto. Just promise me you will help me avenge my sister's death." Elsa said

"My dear" Magneto said helping her up "We will do that and much more."

In Arendelle Anna and Kristoff reached the land of the trolls.

"Grand pappy." Kristoff called out getting of Sven and helping Anna down.

"Kristoff what's the matter?" Grad pappy, the troll king asked walking up to them.

"I and Anna have both been hurt in a battle, against things we have never seen before."

"I heard about the attack; let me see your arm." Troll king said. Kristoff showed him his arm and the troll king placed his arms on it and healed it. He did the same with Anna's shoulder which had a bullet wound in it.

"Both of you were very lucky that you weren't hurt worse." Troll king said

"Do you know what those things were?" Anna asked

"They were mutants," The troll king said "Humans born with strange powers due to genetically altered DNA. Mutated cells in their body ends up giving them all unique powers, some try to use their powers for good use, others like the ones that attack you though, use their powers for pain and evil, and still others like your sister instead tried to hide them from the world."

"Elsa was a mutant." Anna gasped

"Yes, born with the power to create ice and snow out of thin air. She accidently hurt you when you were five years old after striking you with her powers. I was able to save you but you lost all memory of Elsa's powers in the process."

"So that's explains why she ran away" Anna said "Where did she go?  
"I do not know Anna I'm sorry once she left all contact with her."

"Thanks Grand pappy." Kristoff said "At least we have some information."

Wolverine stood in the middle of a New York street as he looked around at the damage that surrounded him. Cars were smashed by the hail storm and windows to houses and businesses where smashed in. multiple people where being checked out by doctors after being struck by the hail.

"Elsa what have you done?" Wolverine said as he picked up one of the giant hail stones in his hand and looked at it.

"There's no question Xavier." Wolverine said ten minutes later back in the mansion. "This storm was caused by Elsa."

"Why would Elsa cause something like this though." Jean asked as the whole team was gathered in Xavier's office.

"I don't know" Xavier said rubbing his temple. "But she is getting more dangerous than I ever imagined."

"Well we got to do something otherwise Elsa could end up killing someone." Gambit said

"I've got to talk to her." Wolverine said getting impatient "I've got to try to make things right."

"We already tried that Logan and it didn't work." Nightcrawler said

"Maybe not for you, but I can relate to her more than any of you."

"And how's that" Scott said?

"Because I have quit the team multiple times myself" Wolverine said "I have dealt with anger issues that have nearly destroyed me on several occasions. If anyone can relate to her, if anyone can get to her, it's me."

"Be careful Logan" Rogue said in a week voice, her hair was now almost completely white and her skin was starting to crystalize. She was wrapping her arms around herself to try to stay warm but it didn't help. "I don't won't you to get hurt."

"It's Elsa we're talking about, she will not harm me." Wolverine said. "I am not ready to give up on Elsa just yet." Wolverine then grabbed a coat and ran toward the mountains, he couldn't give up on Elsa, he just couldn't.

Thirty minutes later he reached the mountains. He looked up and saw the Ice castle and new that was where Elsa was hiding.

"Wow Kurt wasn't kidding when he said how beautiful that thing was." Logan said to himself as he walked up the stairs to the palace and opened the door to it.

"Elsa" Wolverine called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa said in a less then welcoming tone walking down the stairs to the lower floor.

"I am here to bring you back home Elsa, back to where you belong." Wolverine said

"Forget it Logan, there is no way I am going back." Elsa said

"Look Elsa, I know what you are going through, I have dealt with my own anger problems in the past. I too have quite the X-men before finding out that it only led to more misery. You think you're alone in this Elsa but you're not.

"Alone? Why little friend who ever said anything about her being alone?" Wolverine heard a familiar voice say from the shadows. Wolverine then felt his claws extract from his wrists and impale themselves into his chest. That's when Wolverine saw to his horror Magneto walk out as well as Mystique and Sabretooth.

"No" Wolverine gasped "No it can't be?"

"Oh but it is Logan." Magneto said "Elsa belongs to me now."

"Elsa what are you doing?" Wolverine gasped.

"What I am doing is finally seeing the truth about the world and about my powers." Elsa said. "For the first time in my life I finally know the true limits of my power. I finally know what I can do without you and the other X-chumps holding me back." Elsa then shot ice at wolverine, incasing him neck deep into a block of ice.

"ELSA STOP!" Wolverine screamed

"No I will not stop!" Elsa said "I will not stop until the humans are all frozen in ice. Until they all face my cold wrath."

"Elsa you are not thinking straight!" Wolverine cried

"Oh I am thinking straight," Elsa said "for the first time in forever I am thinking straight. And I finally see the humans for who they really are. Evil devils that hate our kind and stop at nothing till they wipe us all out. Well I am going to make sure that doesn't happen. Instead I am going to wipe them out instead."

"Elsa, Magneto has filled your head with lies, he is deceiving you." Wolverine cried

"He has showed me the truth. And I am going to make the humans pay for my sister's death. I will get my revenge."

"Elsa, your sister's…" But before Wolverine could finish Elsa finished encasing his whole body in ice, including his head to where there was no way he could move.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say anymore." Elsa said "And tell Xavier, I have a new home and I never want to see any of your faces again." Then with a huge gush of wind Elsa blew Wolverine out of his castle and sent him falling down the mountain. Wolverine hit the ground hard, breaking open the ice and sending him rolling onto the snow. Even with his healing powers, he was in pain from the fall.

"Elsa, no" Wolverine cried in a faint voice, a tear rolling down his eye knowing that the girl he helped raise and care for had turned to evil. As he reached his hand out toward the castle he passed out in the snow. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back. And in this chapter, for all you big Marvel fans I have added a special guest appearance by a certain character I think you might like. If you like the addition of him I will have him in the next couple of chapters as well. With that said let's continue.**

**Act 2: scene 5 **

Mystique, now morphed into Graydon Creed walked back into Commissioner Cornell's office, when Mystique walked in he could tell Cornell was stresses and nervous due to the damage that was caused by the hail storm.

"You where right Creed." Cornell said when Mystique walked in. "This mutant needs to be destroyed, she needs to be killed. This hail storm she created has caused billions of dollars in damage. It has also put several people in the hospital. I'm afraid to find out what she will do next.

"Give me an army, and you won't need to find out what happens next." Mystique said.

"I have you an army Creed. It's controversial it's risky, but I have you one."

"Show me. Mystique said.

"Follow me." Cornell said. Cornell led Mystique to the main hallway of the police station where there sat a group of five hundred men.

"Most of these men are convicted murderers serving life sentences." Cornell said. "I have offered them there freedom and a clean slate if they help kill that mutant for you."

"Perfect." Mystique said

"I have also inquired the help of known vigilante and murderer Frank Castle. You may know him better as the Punisher.

"Glad I can assist you in this. The Punisher said. The Punisher carried a AK 47 assault rifle and had a giant skull imprinted on his black shirt.

"These guys are perfect." Mystique said "Are you going to join us in this battle?" Mystique asked Cornell.

"It will be my pleasure to help take down a threat to my city." Cornell said

"Very well then." Mystique said. Then Mystique got up on a table in the room and raised Creeds assault rifle in the air.

"Tomorrow men we save our city. Tomorrow we kill the mutant." All the guys in the room cheered and raised their weapons in the air.

**(song of the mutant hunters: Parody of March of he witch hunters from wicked. Sung by Mystique/Creed and the witch hunters.) **

**Mutant hunters: **_Go and hunt her, and find her and kill her _

**Mystique as Creed: **_Good fortune mutant hunters. _

**Mutant hunters: **_Go and hunt her and find her and kill her _

**Cornell **_Kill the mutant _

**Mutant hunters: **_Evilness must be punished Mutant monsters eliminated _

_evilness must be punished. Kill the mutant. _

**Punisher: **_And this is more than just a service to New York. I am doing this as a service to the whole world. If not stopped now she will freeze the whole word. The planet covered in her curse _

_And this is why I call myself the Punisher. For I will punish her. _

**(Cheers) **

**Cornell: **_And because of her I also have men in the hospital because of her damn hail. So I too have some service to repay. Now it;s our turn to give her hail _

**One of the mutant hunters: **_Kill her _

**Another mutant hunter: **_Kill the mutant _

**Mutant hunters: **_Evilness must be punished. Brave mutant hunters it's time to take a stand _

_Because evilness must be punished, punished, punished, by our hand _

If you need me I'll be in my apartment on Main Street." Mystique said hopping of the table. "We leave at dawn tomorrow."

Once Mystique was out of the building she let out a evil grin and morphed back into her normal form. The trap was set and their prey just took the bait.

Wolverine limped back to the X-mansion holding his right side. He body was in mass pain but his heart was in more pain. He couldn't believe Elsa had betrayed them and joined forces with Magneto. When Wolverine finally reached the mansion he collapsed in the front hallway out of exhaustion and pain.

"Logan!" Storm gasped running over to him and helping him up. "What happened, where's Elsa?"

"She joined Magneto." Wolverine said almost in tears.

"What?" Xavier said rolling his chair up to him.

"She believes humans murdered her. sister I don't know what Magneto told her but she believes humans killed her sister.

"Her sister's not dead though." Jean said walking over to them. "I've been on the computer trying to track her down ever since Elsa ran off. I have had a feeling that she would come in handy ever since she ran off. She still lives in Arendelle palace. Apparently Anna she has been looking for Elsa also, she sent out a search party just a few days ago in hopes of tracking her down."

"If Elsa has gone off the deep end thinking that her sister is dead, then maybe bringing her to Elsa would be the only way to calm her down." Scott said

"That won't be easy though." Wolverine said "Elsa is planning to wipe out the entire human race. She plans on freezing them as vengeance for her sister.

"Wait if her sister is still alive though and Elsa freezes the whole human race." Rogue started "That would mean Elsa would kill her sister as well."

"And she wouldn't even know it." Gambit finished

"Jean, Scott, you two have to go find her sister now. There's no time to lose, If Elsa is going to attempt to freeze the human race then Anna might be the only hope for them." Xavier said frantically

"Yes professor" Scott said. Jean and Scott then ran to the Blackbird and strapped in. As they stated the engine Xavier called out to them from outside the jet.

"Hurry Scott, we don't know how long we've got until Elsa and Magneto goes through with their plan."

"We'll be back as soon as possible Professor trust me." Scott said right before him and Jean flew off.

"Good luck and hurry." Xavier whispered after they had flown off.

A few minutes later Wolverine was sitting on his bed in his room alone. The room was dimmed and he had his head buried in his hands as he was remembering the fun times him and Elsa had together when Elsa was a young girl. He remembered them riding on a sled together down a heel on a snowy winters day laughing as they went down. He remembered Wolverine reading Elsa a story before bed the first couple of weeks she was there so that she could feel more comfortable living there. He also remembered him giving Elsa a push on the swing at the park and rolling in the grass having the time of their lives. Wolverine still remembered what Elsa asked him that one day in the park as they where lying in the grass.

"_**Logan we're buddies are we**_?" Elsa asked

"_**you bet kiddo" **_Wolverine said

"_**And we are going to stay that way forever are we."**_ Elsa asked

"_**We sure are kid, forever and ever." **_Wolverine said with a smile

Remembering those words from all those years back made Wolverine burst out in tears knowing what Elsa had now become.

"Why Elsa?" Wolverine cried "Why?"

"Logan" Wolverine heard Storm call out from outside his room. Wolverine turned and saw Storm walk in and sit beside him.

"I failed her Storm," Wolverine said through tears. "I failed her."

"We all failed her Logan." Storm said putting her hand on his shoulder "Not just you."

"We've got to save her Storm, she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into." Wolverine said

"We are trying everything we can Logan." Storm said

"I have been so hard on her these last three years," Wolverine said. "That I had forgotten.. I had forgotten how close we once really where. I had gotten caught up in trying to toughen her up, trying to teach her to control her powers. I thought I could do it the same way Xavier had taught me and the rest of us. It never dawned on me just how different from the rest of us she truly was."

"We all made that mistake Logan not just you." Storm said "Don't blame yourself, we all made the same mistake."

"Then Wolverine did something he rarely ever did in front fellow X-men. He buried his head in Storm's shoulders and cried. Storm wrapped her arms around him to comfort him as he wept. A tear flowing from her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Logan cried. "I'm so sorry."

Elsa, Mystique and Sabretooth drove up to Graydon Creed's apartment. As they opened the door the saw Creed was still trying to break free of his bounds.

"Hello, Creed I see you are still holding on to hope that you are going to get out of this. It is hopeless my friend." Mystique said.

"Go to hell." Creed said

"After tomorrow Creed that may just happen." Mystique said. "Just to let you know your army has been completed. And they are going to March up to Snow Queens palace tomorrow ready to do war. What they don't know is we have a trap set for them. A trap that will end in their demise. They will be freeze to ice, and then the whole human race will freeze afterword and mutants finally take their place as dominant species on this planet."

"You evil little bitch, I was right about you guys, after I get out of here I will finally have the proof I need that will result in you mutants being hunted down and destroyed."

"My little friend after tomorrow there won't be any humans left to hunt us down. And as for you Creed I'm afraid your time is up."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Creed asked

"Snow Queen would you like to do the honors." Mystique asked Elsa

"With pleasure." Elsa said with a evil grin. Then Elsa struck Creed with her powers freezing his heart. Creed screamed as he got struck with the ice. Elsa then started tightening up her fist which caused the freezing process to speed up. Creed screamed in pain as his hair turned white and his skin started crystallizing. Within half a minute Creed became nothing more then a ice sculpture. The chair he was tied to fell over and caused Creed's head to fall off the rest of his frozen body. Elsa smiled at the sight of what she did and the thought of what she was going to do to the rest of the humans. No more was she the innocent Elsa she once was. The perfect girl is gone.

**Well that's it for this chapter, leave a review telling me what you think. Did you like the addition of Punisher or should I leave him out of the future chapters. Tell me your opinion on that. I know this chapter is a little shorter then some of the others but I will make up for it next chapter by making it a little bit longer. Till then, see ya. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Act 2: scene 6: Back in the Arendelle **

The ships that Anna sent out to search for Elsa returned to the fjord, as Edmond and the others volunteers poured out of the ships, Anna, hoping for some answers ran outside to greet them.

"Edmond, please tell me you have some news on Elsa?" Anna asked

"I do but its not the news you'll want to hear I'm afraid." Edmond said "When we arrived in New York I came across this women sitting on a bench reading a book. She told us that she did indeed know Elsa and that she had been living in New York for several years right next door to her. However she said that Elsa had committed suicide three years ago around the time of your parents death."

"No" Anna cried tears already pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna but it appears that Elsa is gone." Edmond said remorsefully. Hugging Anna who was in tears. "I wish I could give you better news, I loved Elsa too. I helped care for her when she was just a baby."

"This can't be happening this can't be true." Anna cried.

"I'm afraid it is" Edmond said. Anna then ran to her room and locked her door behind her as she lay on the floor and sobbed heavily. This wasn't how this was supposed to end. It was supposed to end with Elsa and Anna reuniting and living the rest of their years as Princess and Queen. This was supposed to have a happy ending. But now that dream was gone.

**(I dreamed a dream: Parody of I dreamed a dream from Les Miserables, sung by Anna) **

**Anna: **_Their was a time when life was kind and the world was really fun as well as inviting_

_There was a time when I had fun and the world was a song and the song was exciting There was a time._

_Then it all went wrong _

**Anna looks up to the ceiling tears running down her face: **_I dreamed a dream in times gone by when hope was high and life worth living. _

_I dreamed that fun would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_Then I was young and unafraid and dreams where used and made and built _

_there was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung no snowman not built_

_But the blizzards come at night with their winds as soft as thunder _

_as they blow your hope away as they turn your dreams to shame _

_She made a snowman by my side, she filled my days with endless wonder _

_She filled my childhood with lots of joy but she was gone when summer came_

_And still I dream she'll come to me, and we'll rule the years together. _

_But there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather. _

**Anna lowers her head as she closes her eyes and chokes on some tears. **_I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living. _

_so different now then what it seemed. Now life has killed that dream I dreamed. _

"You can still have that dream though" Anna heard a female voice say through the door. Anna opened the door and saw a red headed women and a brown hair guy with shades standing at the door.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Anna asked

"My name is Jean Grey" The women said before pointing to the guy next to her "And this hear is my husband Scott Summers. We are hear because we got information about the lost princess Elsa"

"Well I'm afraid your a little late." Anna said her eyes still watery. "I already know the truth, she's dead."

"No, she's not dead Anna, she's still alive." Jean said

"What?" Anna gasped. "How do you know this?"

"Because she has been living with us for the past thirteen years." Jean said

Anna's eyes widened when she heard that, could this be true could Elsa really still be alive?

"Who did you say you where again?"

"Jean Grey and Scott Summers" Jean said "Come Anna there is a lot to explain." Jean, Scott and Anna then walked down the halls of the castle as Jean explained the events of the past thirteen years.

"When Elsa first ran away me and Scott found her in our summer beach house hear in Arendelle, she had apparently broken in for shelter and food. We could tell she was scared so we took her back with us to New York for help." Jean started "See Anna, Elsa is a mutant just like me and Scott and we are a part of a team of mutants called the X-men who train in protecting the world as well as helping other mutants who need help controlling their mutant powers. We could tell that Elsa needed our help if she was going to control her powers so we took her to our teacher Professor Charles Xavier. During these past years Xavier has been trying to help Elsa gain control of her powers so she wouldn't be a danger to everyone. However Elsa's powers were the most powerful we have ever seen so despite all our efforts Elsa never gained control. To make matters worse there was another mutant, a evil mutant called Magneto that also wanted Elsa. He wanted her though so that he could use her powers to wipe out the human race. We knew about that and tried our hardest to protect her from him."

"So what happened" Anna asked

"Well one night Elsa was seemingly having a nightmare" Jean said "When one of our team members Rogue tried to wake her from it Elsa panicked and struck Rogue with her powers, freezing her heart. In a state of panic Elsa ran away to the mountains, we tried every way to bring her back but Elsa wouldn't listen, convinced the only way we could be safe from her is if she isolated herself. But things only gt worse, apparently Magneto got to her and convinced her that you have been killed and now she is on a rampage and is planning to avenge you by freezing the human race."

"This all makes sense now." Anna said "There was two mutants that attacked me the other day. I barely escaped with my life. Those two mutants must of thought they killed me and stretched the truth and blamed it on the humans."

"Anna you are the only hope for both mankind and Elsa." Jean said "You need to come with us, we need to find Elsa and you need to show that you are still alive before she freezes the human race. You are our last hope for getting Elsa back."

"Let's go!" Anna said running with him but before she left she found Edmond and Kristoff.

"Elsa is alive" Anna said

"What but how?" Edmond asked

"Long story but I have to go to New York right now" Anna said "Watch this place for me until I get back"

"Yes your highness." Edmond said

"Be careful Anna." Kristoff said

"I always am" Anna said before racing outside to where Jean and Scott parked the Blackbird and raced to New York.

In New York Cornell walked up to Creed's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey Creed what's taking so long it's time for the attack." Cornell said, that's when he noticed that the door was unlocked and slightly opened

"Creed?" Cornell called out before his eyes widened in horror and he saw Creed's frozen body laying on the ground dead. His head separated from his body, there was also words on the wall written in ice

"Courtesy of the Snow Queen"

"Oh my god!" Cornell gasped before running back to the police station where the rest of the army was waiting.

"Creed is dead" Cornell yelled as soon as he burst into the station

"What?" Punisher gasped hearing the news

"He's been murdered." Cornell said

"By who?" Punisher asked

"The mutant" Cornell said

"What?" Punisher gasped

"There can be no more doubt." Cornell said "This mutant is a monster and must be stopped."

"She is worse then a monster." Punisher said marching up to the rest of the crew and taking his assault rifle out and raising it into the air "She is a savage."

**(Savages: Parody of Savages fro Disney's Pocahontas: Sung by the cast) **

**Punisher: **_What can you expect from dirty little mutants, there whole disgusting race is but a curse._

**Cornell: **_Their soul is hellish red their only good when dead their vermin like I said and worse _

**Mutant hunters: **_Their savages! Savages! Their not even human, Savages! Savages! _

**Cornell handing them their weapon: **_Wipe them from the earth. _

_Their not like you and me, which means they must be evil, we must sound the drums of war. _

**Mutant hunters: **_They're savages! Savages! Dirty little devils Now we sound the drums of war!" _

**Magneto at his lair walking in front of Mystique, Sabretooth and Elsa: **_It's like I've always told you The humans they are demons, their stone cold heart is made out of lead. _

**Mystique and Sabretooth: **_They can't be compromised theres emptiness inside. They will not stop until we're dead _

**Brotherhood of mutants plus Elsa: **_Their savages! Savages! All those dirty humans. Savages! Savages! Killers at the core. _

**Elsa: **_They've discriminated against us which means they must be destroyed. We must sound the drums of war. _

**Brotherhood of mutants plus Elsa: **_Savages! Savages! First we deal with these guys then we sound the drums of war _

**Mutant hunters: **_Savages! Savages! _

**Punisher: **_let's go kill her men. _

**Mutant hunters: **_Savages! Savages! _

**Cornell: **_Now it's up to you men _

**Mutant hunters: **_Savages! Savages! They're not even humans now we sound the drums of war!_

Xavier took off the Cerebro helmet as he watched the events unfold.

"Elsa no!" he cried fearing what was about to happen.

"Professor, Jean and Scott has arrived with Anna!" Iceman said bursting in.

"Oh thank God you guys are here!" Xavier said when Jean and Scott burst in with Anna. The rest of the X-men was in the room also.

"Professor what's going on?" Scott asked

"War is whats about to happen." Xavier said "A group of mutant hunters is marching up to Elsa's ice palace ready to kill her. They are walking into a trap though. Elsa and Magneto has a machine ready to freeze them and the entire human race the moment you get up their. You have to stop them." Then Xavier turned to Anna. "Anna you are the only one that can set Elsa straight. You are the only one that can save the humans and Elsa. Now go." The team ran back to the Blackbird, there as no time to waste.

"Protect Anna." Xavier called out to the team. "If anything happens to her then the humans nor Elsa stands a chance. You know your mission X-men now follow it." Then the Blackbird flew off toward the castle.

**Punisher as he leads the group up the castle. He raises his assault rifle in the air. **_This will be the day. Lets go men! _

**Elsa walking toward her balcony: **_This will be the morning. Bring out the machine _

**mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_We will see them dying in the snow_

**Anna in the blackbird: **_I don't know what I can do still know that I've got to try._

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_now we make them pay_

**Knightcrawler: **_Lord give me the strength to fight _

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_Now without a warning_

**Wolverine: **_Only got one shot to make this right_

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_Now we leave them blood and bone and rust. _

**Anna: **_Oh please lord god on high _

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants:**_ It's either them or us_

**Anna: **_Please don't let me be to late_

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_They're just a bunch of filthy stinking savages, savages! _

_Demons Devils _

**Punisher: **_Kill her! _

**Mutant hunters **_Savages! Savages! What are we waiting for. Destroy their filthy race until theirs not a trace left. _

**Anna:**_ How loud is the drums of war_

**Mutant hunters plus brotherhood of mutants: **_we will sound the drums of war! (Savages! Savages!) Now we sound the drums of war! (Savages) Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums... of... war_

**Anna: **_Is the death of the one I love carried in the drumming of war. _

The mutant hunters reach the top of the mountain and charge at the palace. Elsa takes the helmet of the machine and puts it on. Suddenly shards of ice comes out and races toward the attackers. The war was on.

**That's it for this chapter, sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger but I didn't want to get real into the big climatic battle until the next chapter. This last song is probably the last you will see until the final chapter considering we are at the climatic battle and that might take two chapters maybe three. Please leave your reviews and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
